The Elementary Years
by brenthforever
Summary: **COMPLETE** AU elementary School fic. There are no hidden identities no name changes, just plain old Tempe Brennan and friends trying to make it through Elementary School with as little embarrasment as possible. Booth is new, Zach is adopted. BB AH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angela and Tempe were sitting with heads in hands on Tempe's front steps. They had been friends as long as they could remember, which being only 6 was not all that long. But friends for life had its advantages. They always had someone to talk to and play with. And starting first grade was a lot easier when you had someone's hand to cling to.

On this overcast early October day, they were watching the moving truck being unloaded at the house across the street from Tempe's. They hoped to find out if there were any other girls moving in to play with, but all they saw so far was lots of little sports sets. Angela and Tempe knew from Tempe's older brother Russ that only boys their age played with sports sets. So, as stated earlier, they sat with their heads in their hands, watching with little interest as more and more sports stuff was unloaded.

Finally, Angela suggested that they head inside to see what Mrs. Brennan had made for lunch. When they had washed their hands and sat down to eat, Mrs. Brennan asked if they had met the new boy across the street. "Mommy, boys are gross. All they like to do is stare at girls' butts."

"Who ever gave you that idea?" asked Mrs. Brennan, appalled.

'Russ' was the simple answer.

"I should have known. Russ, get down here right now!" yelled Mrs. Brennan up the stairs.

"But Mom, I-"

"No buts mister, get down here now! Do I have to count?" She asked. When he didn't show, she began to count down from 5.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Russ said quickly, knowing what would happen if she got past 3. As he stepped quickly into the kitchen, he realized that he was treading on thin ice. "Yes Mom, what is it?"

"Why did you tell Temperance that all boys like to do is look at girls' butts?" She asked quietly.

"Aw, Mom, I was just kidding around with her." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, she didn't think you were kidding, so for lying to her you get to do all her chores for the rest of the day."

"Mom," Mmoaned Russ as Tempe and Angela giggled.

---

After they were finished eating, Angela suggested that they go play with Tempe's dolls. A little while later, a wonderful smell began to come from the kitchen. Angela and Tempe wandered downstairs, wondering what it could be.

In the kitchen, they discovered that Mrs. Brennan had made cookies for the new neighbors. She was planning on taking them over after they cooled. Tempe asked if she and Angela could come. Mrs. Brennan agreed so after about 10 minutes they all walked across the street to meet their new neighbors. Mrs. Brennan rang the doorbell and they all waited for someone to answer the door

Suddenly the door was opened by a boy about Angela and Tempe's age. He had on a baseball cap that said 'FBI' on it, and in Tempe's opinion he was the cutest boy she had ever seen. Tempe's mom said to the boy, "Hi! I'm Mrs. Brennan. Is your mom or dad home?" The boy slowly nodded and showed them inside.

A woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes was unpacking boxes in the living room. She looked up and smiled, brushed off her hands on her faded blue jeans, and shook Mrs. Brennan's hand. "Hi, I'm Anna Booth, and this," she gestured to the boy, "is little Seeley."

"Christine Brennan. And these tow gorgeous ladies are Tempe and Angela. We live across the street, and Angela's family lives next door to us."

"How wonderful, Seeley starts first grade next week, after we get settled, and he already has 2 new friends."

"Mommy, girls have cooties!" whined Seeley, tugging on his mother's jeans.

"Do not!" said Angela.

"Do too!"

"Do not!" said Tempe.

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!!" yelled both Tempe and Angela.

"Girls, be polite!" Mrs. Brennan scolded gently.

"Yes momma." said Tempe, looking at her feet.

"Seeley why don't you show the girls your playroom?" Mrs. Booth suggested.

"Okay." He led Angela and Tempe up two flights of stairs, to a small circular room on the third floor. It was covered in police memorabilia. Seeley took off his hat and hung it next to one that said DCPD. "Do you want to play cops and robber?"

"yeah!" Tempe and Angela loved that game.

"I call robber." said Tempe.

"me too!" said Angela.

"I call cop." said Seeley.

Angela and Tempe ran downstairs and out the back door before Seeley counted to 3. He ran after them and after about ten minutes of looking caught Angela. He pulled out a pair of plastic handcuffs and put her hands behind her back. He took her to the big tree that they had decided would be their jail.

When he found Tempe, he put her arms behind her back and handcuffed them as well, though he was noticeably gentler with her than he had been with Angela. He led her to the tree, where Angela was waiting, and smirked at the two of them, "I win." Angela made a face at him before he removed their handcuffs and they headed back to Seeley's house.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry about not having a disclaimer in the last chapter. I hope no lawyer types come after me (hint-hint).

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

thoughts

Chapter 2

A week after the cops and robbers game, Angela and Tempe were waiting at the bus stop when Seeley and his Mom walked up. Mrs. Booth smiled at the girls and kissed her son.

Then she turned around and walked back to her house.

Tempe noticed that Seeley was wearing his FBI baseball cap again. She told him they weren't allowed to wear hats in school, but he could wear it on the bus. When the bus pulled up, Angela and Tempe took the first open seat they saw. Seeley followed them and took the seat across the aisle.

At the next stop, 3 people got on. One boy who looked about their age and 2 older kids, a boy and a girl. The older boy walked up to Seeley and grabbed his hat. Seeley jumped up and started screaming for his hat back. They older boy just laughed. He looked down at

Seeley and sneered, "You're in my seat kid. What's your name anyway?"

I'm not scared of him. Seeley thought this, but what he said was, "S-Seeley Booth."

The girl behind the older boy laughed. "Ha, he's Seeley and you're Sully." She found it quite funny, though no one else did.

"Cam, knock it off." Sully ordered. He looked back at Seeley and gestured for him to get up. Then he said, "Well Seeley Booth, I think I'm going to call you Booth." He tossed the hat into another seat. Seeley ran to get it, dusted it off, and sat down in the seat.

He looked over at the boy sitting next to him. "I can sit here, right?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course. I'm Jack Hodgins." He said, holding out his hand like a grown up.

"Thanks. I'm…" He almost said Seeley, but he liked the way Booth sounded better. "I'm Booth."

"Nice to meet you Booth." Replied a smiling Jack.

---

At school, Booth followed Tempe and Angela to the first grade rooms. He stopped in the middle of the 4 rooms and realized that he had no idea where to go. He asked a teacher what to do. "I'm new." He told her. "I don't know where to go."

She told him to go to the front office. "I don't know where that is either." He replied.

The teacher looked around and saw Tempe standing at her cubby. She walked up to her and asked,

"Can you show this young man where the front office is?"

Tempe looked up and replied, "Sure."

She put her book down and gestured for Booth to follow her. As they were walking they began to talk. Tempe reminded Booth that he had to take off his hat. He took it off and brushed it off lovingly. Then he put it in the front pocket of his back and green backpack.

She asked him why he wore it so much.

"My dad gave it to me before he left to go undercover in France six months ago. He works for the FBI. He can't risk blowing his cover so we can't talk much. The last time I talked to him was 2 months ago. I heard him talking to my mom though. I was supposed to be cleaning my playroom but I was really listening to them talking on the phone. He said his cover might have been blown and he told us to move here so that his enemies couldn't find us. We haven't heard from him since then."

Tempe wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say so she just kept on walking.

When they got to the office, Booth looked a little nervous so Tempe offered to go in with him. He nodded, a little embarrassed that he was so nervous.

When he was called in, the principal asked why he was there. Booth tried to say that he was new, but the words got stuck in his throat.

Tempe came to his rescue. "He's new here and he doesn't know where to go."

"Ah, you must be Seeley Booth." He said with an understanding smile.

"Yes sir." Booth whispered.

"This is you first year at a regular school, correct?" He asked, looking over the desk at the 2 small figures sitting in one of the wooden chairs.

"Yes sir." Booth said, even more quietly than before. The interview went on like this for about 20 minutes. The principal would ask a question and Booth would answer more quietly each time.

When they finally figured out that he was in Tempe's homeroom, they headed back to class. When they got back, the class was halfway through silent reading time. Tempe grabbed her book and sat down next to Angela on the reading carpet.

Booth grabbed a book off the shelf and looked for a place to sit. He saw Jack Hodgins sitting off to the side alone. He went and sat next to him. Jack looked up and smiled.

Booth was about to ask him a question when he spotted the teacher coming over to him.

She asked him to come with her and then did the same to Tempe.

She took them out into the hallway and asked how Booth's first day was going. He said that is was fine. The teacher then asked if Tempe would be his buddy. She though about saying no, but Booth was nice and looked like he could use a buddy for a few days so she agreed.

When they got back into the room, the rest of the class had broken up into small groups.

Angela and Jack were standing off to one side and looked relieved to see Tempe and Booth. Since they were the only ones left, they formed a group.

Angela filled them in on what they were doing, but Tempe wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking at Booth's gorgeous brown eyes.

Mommy always said when she first saw Daddy she looked into his eyes and fell in love. I wonder if that's what's happening to me. She thought.

She hoped so.

A/N I'm not going to post another chapter until I get 3 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own bones (sadly)

A/N OMG thanks to everyone who reviewed I was really nervous that people would not like it. I might have some bigger gaps between chapters from now on, thanksgiving break is over and I have home work again.

Chapter 3

By the end of the day Tempe and Angela had fully integrated Jack and Booth into their group. They were all on the same bus anyway, so they all went back to Jack's house after school. This meant that Booth had to face Sully and Cam again, but now he had 3 new friends to back him up.

Thankfully Sully didn't try anything as all 6 of them got off at the same bus stop, but Tempe could have sworn that he winked at her. Weird. She thought. When they all got to Jack's street they were surprised to find a large black wrought-iron gate blocking the way. Tempe, Booth, and Angela stood gaping at the magnificent house.

Jack shrugged and punched in a code on the control box. The gate creaked and opened wide enough for them to get through before shutting behind them. Only when the gang stopped staring at the house did they realize where they were. 'Bradley Estates' read a large green sign with gold leaf writing. They were in one of the most prestige gated communities in the state.

The driveway was flanked by luscious green hedges that ran down as far as Tempe could see. Jack brought them all back to their senses by pointing to a large house to their right. It was light yellow with white trim. There was a large swimming pool in the back and a small flower garden in front. Jack went over to it and plucked a rose and a daisy. He gave the rose to Angela and the daisy to Tempe. "Beautiful flowers for beautiful girls." He said, smiling.

"Thanks." The girls answered together.

Booth noticed who got which flower and silently thanked God that he still had Tempe, even if she didn't know it yet. Tempe also noticed this face and was glad for her friend. Jack was nice, but she wanted Booth, and she would get him, one way or another.

A/N I need 6 more reviews to get to 25 then I will post chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Me no own bones (Sad ain't it?)

A/N every one please welcome (Drum role) Zach Addy.

Chapter 4

Later that week, everyone was buzzing about Halloween. Tempe and Angela had agreed to be a themed group. Booth and Jack wanted in, so they agreed to be superheroes. Tempe decided to be Wonder Woman, Jack wanted to be Batman, and Booth was going to be Superman. Angela was originally going to be Hawk girl, but later changed to Batgirl. She said it was because she couldn't find a Hawk girl costume, but Booth and Tempe knew that she really changed in order to match Jack. They could tell that she had a little crush on him.

On the Friday before Halloween, everyone was allowed to wear their costumes to school. Tempe, Angela, Jack, and Booth all came in together and everyone else in the class stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Angela and Jack were pretty confident, but Tempe and Booth blushed as they quickly walked to their seats.

Because it was a Halloween party, they were allowed to move their desks so they could sit together. Tempe and Angela moved their desks over to a corner of the room and Booth and Jack quickly followed. As they sat down, Jack stood up and cleared his throat to make an announcement. Tempe and Angela stopped chatting, and Booth stopped eating all the cookies he'd taken from the snack table. "Umm, guys, I have something to tell you. My parents are adopting a little boy. I'm going to have a 4 year old baby brother."

Booth, who had been started eating cookies once again, almost choked on the chunk of chocolate chip he'd been swallowing. "What!"

"I'm getting a baby brother. And, uh, there's something else. Um, he's what my parents call a 'genius'. He's really smart, so he's going to join our class pretty soon."

Tempe and Angela smiled. "What's his name?"

"Zack Addy."

"Is he here yet?" Tempe asked.

"My mom and dad are actually going to get him today, and we are going to have a party for him on Halloween. My mom said that if she and daddy got back in time today, they'd bring him into class today."

"Hey Jack?" Booth asked, having finished all his cookies. "Does your mom have brown hair and black pants on with an orange sweater?"

"Wow, how did you know?"

"She's standing right over there." Jack turned his head to look where Booth was pointing. Tempe and Angela saw the little 4 year old boy clinging to Mrs. Hodgins, and at the same time they broke out into a big "Awww!" They ran over to them to try to see little Zack. He hid behind his mom as he saw the girls rush over.

Mrs. Hodgins knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder, and then beckoned Jack over. "Jack, honey, this is your new brother, Zack." Zack stuck his thumb in his mouth and held out his other hand to grab Jack's. Angela went up to him and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Angela, and welcome to first grade."

Zack looked up at her and with perfect vocalization said, "Hi Angela. I'm glad to be here." Booth and Tempe stood open mouthed, looking at the 4 year old who spoke like an adult. Angela and Jack were smiling. For the second time that day, the girls broke out into a big "Awww!"

---

The next day was Saturday, Halloween, and the day of Zack's party. Jack had agreed to take his brother with his friends around Tempe's neighborhood when they went trick or treating, so Mrs. Hodgins had gotten Zack a 'Robin' costume to follow the superhero theme. Everyone at the houses they went to thought that the group was adorable and gave them extra candy.

As they headed back to Jack's house to trade their candy to each other, they ran into Cam and Sully. They were dressed as Dracula and a Vampira. They recognized the group and began taunting them.

"Sully, look at them all! They're superheroes. Don't all their costumes look so stupid?" Cam giggled to her partner in crime.

"They look even worse than they do for school every day!" Sully sneered right back. At that moment, they noticed the new member of the group. "Who's the baby?"

They had addressed the question to Jack, so they were very surprised when Zack answered, "My name is Zack Addy, and I was adopted by the Hodgins family yesterday, and you two are just big, stupid, buffoons!" Zack got louder with every word until he had shouted the last few words at them.

Sully and Cam stood in stunned silence for a moment, obviously surprised at a 4 year old giving them lip. The group took this time to quietly slip inside the gate of Jack's house. Cam broke from her trance as she noticed them trying to get away. "Sully, we gotta stop them!" She tried to follow them, but didn't realize that the gate had closed. She grumbled to herself as she grabbed Sully's arm and sulked off into the darkness.

---

Zack was still surprised at his outburst as they entered the house. "Don't worry about it." Booth told him. "Sully and Cam seem to do that a lot. He was mean to me when I first moved here."

Zack looked at him with curious eyes. "When was that?"

"About two weeks ago." Zack was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by Mrs. Hodgins, who had appeared in the room. "Zack, did you have fun?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Would you all like to play in Jack's toy room?"

The group perked up. "Sure!"

When they sat down in the room, everyone dumped out their candy to trade. Things worked out perfectly. Tempe didn't like Baby Ruth bars, but Zack did, so she was able to give them all away. Zack gave his Good and Plenty bars to Angela, and Booth didn't like Butterfingers, but everyone else did so he gave a few to everyone. Yes, it worked out perfectly until Zack fell asleep in the center of the candy pile, sucking his thumb. But hey, no one's perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I now have 41 reviews and I would like to get to 60 before I post chapter 6. I'm sure y'all will love his chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own bones (

Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Halloween, and everyone was still sifting through their piles of candy, (except Booth.) Most of the joy had worn off. People were getting back into school mode.

Zach was fitting in well and all the girls thought he was adorable. Most of the guys didn't like him that much, because he made them look stupid, but they would never beat up the little guy. He had also corrected the teacher a number of times.

He had weekly meetings with the counselor to make sure that he was adjusting well and to talk about any problems. Jack went with him to support his statements or problems. One day when Jack and Zach were in their meeting, the teacher came over to where Tempe, Angela and Booth were working on a project. She asked them to go to the counselor's office. As they were walking down the hall they wondered what had been going on.

Zach seemed kind of down lately. When they entered the small room, they saw Zach, Jack, Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins, and two other people they did not recognize.

The woman had scraggly brown hair and a stained t-shirt and the man was wearing a tank top with boxer shorts and flip flops. They both had a smell of alcohol around them.

Tempe wondered who these people were, and who let them into a building full of small children.

When the three new arrivals walked in and sat down, the principal, who had been sitting in a shadowy corner stood up. Everyone stopped talking, he cleared his throat and said "Thank you all for coming. First I would like to go around the table and have everyone introduce themselves."

They started with Angela and when they got to Zach he stood up and said "My name is Zach Addy Hodgins."

Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins smiled a sigh of relief and hugged Zach. When they got to the mysterious couple they were introduced as Meg and James Addy. Zach looked at the floor. When they were done the principal stood up again and said "T3hat was a little test we came up with to see how Zach views himself. He stated that his name was Zach Addy Hodgins. Zach thinks of himself as part of the Hodgins family, and the Hodgins family can definitely provide for his needs."

James Addy muttered something that sounded a lot like "Those Hodgins'"

"On the other hand Meg and James Addy are his biological family and they have been searching for 2 whole years to find him. They also think he would do better in classes with kids his own age. Jack has been telling us about how well he has been accepted into your group."

Tempe raised a hand to speak. "Yes Ms. Brennan?" Asked the principal.

"Thank you sir" She stood up. "I would just like to say that Zach is doing great in all his classes and he was totally accepted into our group. Class just wouldn't be the same without him."

"Thank you Temperance. That is exactly the kind of positive reaction we are looking for from his peers."

While he had been talking, Mr. Addy stood up, "Alright everyone, that's enough! My wife and I have been searching for years to find our son and now you tell us we might not be able to take him home with us?!! That's INSANE!! Come on Zachery we are going home!" he grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him up. When Zach started to cry and grab on to Mrs. Hodgins' sweater, Jack's big-brother-instinct kicked in and he jumped up yelling "Leave him alone!!"

Angela and Tempe quickly followed suit and began shouting, "Leave him alone!" and "He wants to stay!"

Finally Mr. Addy picked him up and began carrying him out of the room. Suddenly Booth jumped up and started beating on Mr. Addy's thigh with his tiny fists. Jack, Angela, and Tempe followed his lead. With Zach crying, Angela and Tempe screaming at Mr. Addy and both of the Mrs.'s sobbing, there was a lot of confusion. The principal stood up and cleared his throat. "Mr. Addy please put him down. We need to settle this calmly."

He put down Zach who immediately ran over and sat between Mrs. Hodgins and Jack. Mrs. Hodgins hugged him tight then let him go sit with the kids. Jack scooted over making room for them to share a seat. The rest of the group moved in closes as if to protect him. They had all grown close to Zach over few past few weeks, almost like one big family with four brothers and sisters.

After ten more minutes of arguing, Mr. Addy stood up again "You will be hearing from our lawyer. Soon," He and his wife walked out of the room.

Ooooh. What will happen next? I know but you all will have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

For Disclaimer see chapters 1-5

I know I said I was not going to post until I got 60 reviews but it has stayed at 56 for about a week and I guess you guys deserve the next chapter. I usually get 9-13 reviews per chapter so I think 67 reviews earns you all a new chapter. Good luck!!

Chapter 6

Mrs. Hodgins stood up and picked up Zach. Mr. Hodgins picked up Jack and they stood like that together thankful that at least for now they were still a family.

Then Mr. Hodgins turned to the rest of the kids. "Go get your bags; we're taking you home with us. We need to sort this out."

"Yes sir." They answered and went to get their bags and books.

When they got outside they were surprised to find the Hodgins' walking to a tan mini-van. They had been expecting some sort of limo, or at least a driver.

Mr. Hodgins got in the driver's side and Mrs. Hodgins helped the kids into the back.

They drove for a few minutes in silence then Mrs. Hodgins remembered they had pulled the kids out before lunch.

"Hey kids, is burger king ok?"

Zach didn't answer, Booth and Jack grunted, and Tempe and Angela sighed. They pulled into the restaurant and slowly shuffled out of the car. Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins tried to make light of the situation, they told the kids they could have what ever they wanted. No one said anything.

"What's wrong with the kids?" asked the teenager behind the counter "they look like someone died."

"Yes well we'll just take" he did a quick head count "5 sundaes with hot fudge."

"Your total comes to $9.74"

"Can you break a fifty? It's all I have."

The teen looked at him for a minute then said "sure"

They took their Ice cream to the indoor play-place and settled down to talk.

"Ok guys, as you must have noticed, Zach's biological parents are looking to regain custody of him."

Suddenly Zach started to cry again. Angela, who was closest to him, put her arm around him and asked him what was wrong.

He looked up at her with his big puppy dog eyes and said "I don't wanna go!!" sounding more like a baby then they had ever heard him.

Tempe stood up and stated "Mr. Hodgins I don't think Zach should have to go. They don't seem like the kind of people who should have children, and frankly I'm surprised they are allowed in the school they smell like they drink 24/7 and it can't be good for a 4 year old to be around. If you go to court let us talk about how we see the situation as Zach peers."

She sat down again. Her speech gave Mr. Hodgins an idea. He pulled his wife aside to talk about it. She nodded enthusiastically then they told the kids, who immediately began smiling and giving each other high fives.

Then Mrs. Hodgins called the school to put their plan into action the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sure you can find the words I don't own bones somewhere in this document.

It wasn't going to start until after lunch but all morning Zach was jumpy and excited, and if it was possible it seemed Jack was even more so. Booth Tempe and Angela were better at controlling their excitement. Up until the way to lunch they were calm and cool. Then as soon as the lunch bell rang, Zach got very nervous and could hardly swallow his PB&J. Jack gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I'm scared Jack." He said quietly so only Jack could hear. "What if they don't like it? What if they make me leave?"

"They won't do that, little buddy. Not if they don't want you to not hate them. Wait what?"

Zach laughed, which is what Jack was trying to do.

"Even I couldn't follow that and I'm supposed to be the child genius."

As they were walking back to class, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Addy in the office getting visitors passes. Zach ran back to the room and sat at his desk with his hands folded like a good little nerd and looked around. Tempe, Angela, Booth and Jack took their respective seats.

Class started but for the first time in his life, Zach could not pay attention. He looked up at the door every few seconds. About 12 minuets into class (he had been staring at the clock too) the door opened and 3 people walked in. Zach sat up a little straighter. The next time the teacher asked a question he raised his hand. The teacher was in on the plan so she called on him.

Zach stood up and tried to answer the question, but he was so nervous that he forgot what it was.

"Can you repeat the question" he asked sheepishly

"Of course Zach, can you identify the run-on sentence on the board?"

Almost everyone realized it was sentence 4 but Zach surprised the class by saying Number 3.

"No Zach I'm sorry but the correct answer was number 4"

"Actually" said Jack standing up "Zach is right because sentence 3 is a run-on as well as sentence 4"

Students started to snicker. The teacher looked at Jack and said as calmly as possible "No Jack I'm sorry but that is incorrect"

Angela stood up and in a very back sassy voice said "No I'msorry but you are incorrect"

Tempe joined in with "yeah you forgot the semi-collen in sentence number 3 creating a run on!"

Most of the rest of the class joined in with "Yeahs" and "that's rights" even though most of them had no idea what was going on.

The counselor turned to the Addys "This class is usually much better behaved, but they certainly are right. Did I mention that the average grades in this class went up by 6? It seems that many of the students are trying to pick up their grades in order to look smarter, what they don't realize is in doing this they are actually getting smarter. Zach has been a very positive influence on this class and I believe it would only hold him back to take him out if it now. I can't tell you what to do about this personal matter, but I hope you choose not to hold him back. Zach is a brilliant young boy and he has a very bright future ahead of him."

The Addys were not as smart as their son, but they were not stupid either. They realized what they were trying to do was not going to help Zach to advance himself. They walked back into Zach's classroom and Mrs. Addy cleared her throat and everyone looked up. She started out nervously

"Sorry to interrupt but as I'm sure you know We had put our son up for adoption and he was adopted by the lovely Hodgins family and we think" She took a deep breath "That Zach should" she grabbed her husbands hand "stay with them." With that they left and Zach jumped up and down finally acting the little kid that he was. .


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own bones

A/N I was nice enough to not require a review quota last chapter so this time I would like to get at least 100 reviews and if I get over 110 I will post 2 chapters at once. Merry Early Christmas.

After school everyone went back to the Hodgin's mansion. They had a small party with everyone's family and siblings. For some reason Russ was acting more mature than seemed humanly possible.

At the end when everyone was leaving, Mr. Hodgins invited everyone to Thanksgiving dinner. Mrs. Booth and Mr. and Mrs. Brennan said they would love to come. Mrs. Montenegro said she would have to check her schedule because her husband was away on business but she wanted to come as well.

The last week before Thanksgiving break Zach was on cloud nine, everyone was excited to get a whole week off. The last day before break the teacher announced that they would be doing a Secret Santa throughout the month of December. And everyone would have to pick a name out of a hat.

When she got to Tempe's table, Tempe went first. She pulled out a girl named Meghan Emery. Tempe didn't know her very well but she knew that she liked horses. Angela was thrilled when she pulled out Zach. Zach turned a bright shade of red when he pulled out a girl named Emily Masson. He had a big crush on her and wanted to get her a great gift. Jack pulled out booth and wondered what to get him. He thought Tempe might know. He would have to ask her later. Booth was the last one to pick. He dug his hand to the very bottom of the basket and pulled out the last one before his hand scraped the bottom. He pulled open the tight folds and read the name Temperance Brennan. He turned even brighter red than Zach and stuffed it in his pocket.

After school he saw Jack talking to Tempe and wondered what they could be saying. He shrugged it off and got on the bus.

Jack and Tempe were actually talking about secret Santas.

"Tempe, do you know what booth might want?" Jack asked

"Jack, um I was kinda wondering, um will you switch people with me? Please?

Jack started laughing and managed to choke out "Why? Do you want to have your boyfriend?"

Tempe turned red and slapped him across the face. "Owwww"

"Knock it off Jack. I'm sorry I hit you, please switch with me."

"Ok fine but you better help me figure out what to get Meghan"

"Yeah whatever" She said distractedly as they got on the bus and sat in the seats Angela and Booth had saved for them. Angela asked what they had been talking about.

"oh you'll see" Tempe answered smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see the first 8 chapters of this incredibly awesome story if you want to sue me. Or you could just read this.

I do not own bones!!!

The next day was a Saturday and Tempe and Angela decided to go look for some small gifts to get for their secret santas. They were supposed to give 4-5 small things anonymously then something larger when they were revealed. Mrs. Montenegro agreed to take them to the mall. Tempe usually hated malls, but today she had a mission: find Booth the perfect gift. It had to show she cared without being to obvious. First she thought of something sports related but he had enough of that stuff. They had been walking up and down the isles of the toy store, when she saw a book called How to Be an FBI Agent.

"Well that's convenient" she thought. She looked into her bratz purse and saw the $20 left from her birthday money in August. The price tag was steep $18.99.

"Do I really want to spend all my birthday money on a gift for someone else?" she asked herself. Then she remembered the look in booths eyes. "Yes, yes I do"

She picked up the book to go show Angela. Angela showed her the kiddy Chemistry set she got for Zach and Mrs. Montenegro helped them check out and wrap their gifts at home. For the rest of the week, Tempe and Angela made and bought small gifts to give hints to the big one. By the time thanksgiving came around, they could hardly keep their mouth's shut around the guys and had to keep stepping on each others feet to keep from yelling out what they had gotten them.

After stuffing themselves full of the Hodgins cooks turkey and stuffing, they all sat in the playroom while the adults talked. Zach was absolutely glowing. He was excited to spend his first holiday as part of a real family. Soon after dessert they curled up in blankets and drifted off to sleep. Their parents decided not to wake them and Mrs. Hodgins said they could stay the night if they wanted to. Tempe woke up for a few minutes and remembered where she was. She looked over and saw Angela wrapped up in one blanket on top of a giant cushion. Zach and Jack were curled up next to each other wrapped in a king size quilt. Booth was on the other side of Angela on another cushion. He had one blanket tangled around his legs, and another one wrapped around his torso and arms. Tempe smiled and snuggled back into the cocoon of blankets and pillows she gathered earlier. She fell asleep dreaming of turkey and stuffing and blueberry crumb cake and birds with Booth and Angela's faces. Jack was a fox and Zach was a baby skunk. The cutest thing in the world but with a stink to kill. The next morning everyone woke up and Tempe told them all about her dream. Booth was a little put out that she had made him a bird, but they all had a good laugh about it.

One the second day back from break Tempe found a set of markers and a pad of drawing paper in her cubby and wondered who her secret santa could be. She looked over at Booth who was unwrapping a pair of fake handcuffs sort of like the ones he already had except these were made of metal instead of plastic. His eyes grew big and he ran over Jack to show him. Then he ran over to Tempe.

"Look Tempe, someone knew exactly what to get me!"

She pretended to be surprised but she was really thinking,

"You better like them; I spent $8.00 on them."

xXx

A few weeks later everyone had a stash of snacks and candy and presents in their cubbies. Today was the day everyone would find out who their secret santa was. When the teachers gave the word, everybody rushed to their cubbies to get their presents. Tempe walked up to booth and held out her present. His eyes grew wide and he began to laugh but stopped quickly when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. He then held out his present to her. She understood and began laughing along with him. Then they both unwrapped their gifts. Booth jumped up and gave Tempe a quick hug when he saw what she had gotten him. Tempe slowly unwrapped the layers of tissue paper wondering what it could be. When she finally got through all the layers, she pulled out a hat. A hat that said FBI on the brim. Booth's FBI hat. She stood speechless for a few seconds until Booth snapped her out of it by saying,

"Well what are you waiting for? The second coming of Christ?"

"What?" she asked giving him a strange look.

"I don't know my mom says it. Just put the hat on!!" he said laughing.

Slowly she did. And she never wanted to take it off again.

Did anyone catch my jab at Booth being catholic and Tempe (being atheist) not getting the Christ joke 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own bones!!!!!

I got 103 reviews so far and if you read my profile page you know that I am giving away spoilers to every 50th reviewer and every 100th reviewer will get to pick a scene to see in the story line.

The next day, it snowed so Tempe went out to go sledding in the watershed behind the development. A little later Jack and Zach came out to join her. Then Angela came out with a thermos of hot chocolate and some paper cups. It didn't last long in the cold so by the time Booth came out there was none left so to get back at everyone for drinking it all he began pelting them with snowballs. Soon they had formed teams. Tempe, Angela and Zach against Booth and Jack, they went at it for about half-an-hour and then they collapsed agreeing it was a draw. Then Sully and Cam appeared.

"Hey baby Booth" he said and began laughing hysterically "HA, HA, HA. Get it Cam? Baby Ruth, Baby Booth!!

"Uh yeah that's a, that's funny." She said looking a little uncomfortable.

Sully began to laugh again and for a full ten minuets everyone looked at him while he collected and composed himself. For a few seconds he looked around uncomfortably. Then he came up next to Tempe.

"Hey you know if you hang around with 3rd graders you could get really popular" he told her.

"Oh uh, I-I uh, Sully I don't think that is such a good idea. No thanks."

"Aw come on you could get anything you wanted"

"No" she said more forcefully

"But-"he began but Cam cut him off.

"SHE SAID NO!!" she screamed and smacked him across the face. The snow was splattered scarlet and Sully grabbed at his nose which was now colored red with blood.

"That's it Cam!! Were through!!" he yelled through his hand. "I'm never speaking to you again!!"

"Fine by me!" she yelled after him as he ran away home to his Mommy. "Hey" she said turning to Booth, Tempe, Jack, Zach and Angela.

"Hey" they said back.

"Guys I'm so sorry I've been such a jerk to you. I just really wanted sully to like me. We argued after Halloween and we haven't been the on the best of terms since. But I wanted to let you know I didn't mean any of it. I'm really sorry" she sighed "I'll go now."

She turned and started to walk off. "Cam wait" called Angela.

But Booth grabbed her arm. "Are you nuts!?!" he asked "She's been a jerk to us since well, forever."

"Yeah but she said she was sorry" Angela wined

"Oh well if sorry is all it takes than I'm sorry for this!" he pinched her arm

"OWWW!" yelled Angela and she stomped on his foot.

"OWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL ANGELA!!" He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Tempe covered Zach's ears and Angela and Jack did that thing that little kids do when they hear a bad word "Ooh you said a bad word"

"My mom is gonna kill me!"

Cam, who had been silent through the whole exchange, began talking again. "Look Booth if you agree to forgive me than I agree to act like this never happened."

Booth looked around at the expectant faces around him. "Ok! ok." He sighed "I forgive you"

"Yay" cheered Zach Jack came up and stood behind him to the left. Booth who was a little taller than Jack, stood on Zach's other side. Angela sat next to Zach in front of Jack. And Tempe stood with her arms around Booth and Jack's shoulders. Cam stood off to the side until Angela waved her over. She laughed and picked up Zach and put him on her shoulders. She piggybacked him all the way back to their houses; with our two favorite couples trailing behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, or Zach. No matter how much I want to. (Cries in corner)

From then on Cam sort of became the mother or, in Tempe's case, the annoying mother in law. They always butted heads. Booth was always careful to watch his mouth around her or she would jokingly threaten to tell his mom about that day.

When ever they walked past Sully in the halls or around the neighborhood he would give them dirty looks or trip them. Which was all he could do even though he was 2 years older and about 30 times meaner he was still only 9. Now that Cam had deserted him, she had become one of the most popular girls in the 3rd grade, while Sully was going it alone until he found another crony.

When they got back from winter break they had a rough few weeks with Sully trying to get them in trouble everyday. Like the time Sully had clogged all but one of the toilets in all the boys bathrooms in the school, then told the principle he saw Booth doing it. The principal called Booth into his office. Booth denied doing it because he was being tutored by Cam in math. Cam collaborated with his story and the principal realized he had been duped. (Yeah me I used 2 Vocab words in that sentence) Sully got a whole week of detention for doing it and trying to blame Booth.

Booth was sort of depressed because he was getting into trouble for things he didn't do. Then one day during activity period he got called into the office. He assumed that Sully had blamed him for something again. He walked in and immediately said

"I didn't do it."

The principal looked uncomfortable and managed to get out,

"Thank you Seeley, but that's not why I called you here today"

He looked up "it's not?"

"Seeley son," he sighed "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, your father…" Booth's world shattered

"What happened to my dad" he whispered

"He has been proclaimed MIA"

"MIA?"

"It means…"

He knew what it ment but he couldn't believe it.

"Seeley I'm sorry. You can go back to class now" he got up and walked back to class on autopilot. He had no emotions. As soon as he walked into class Tempe could tell there was something wrong. He looked extremely green and about ready to cry. She was about to go to him when Angela came up behind her and shook her head. For the rest of the day Booth seemed to move like a ghost around the room from station to station.

"Finally on the bus that afternoon Booth broke down and told them what he had learned in the office. Angela and Tempe began to cry with him and Jack tried to comfort him. Cam acted like a big sister to all of them and Zach tried to keep it together but he finally let his 4 year old self take over he began to curl up into a ball in Cams lap. When they got off the bus they all gave Booth hugs and went to their own houses.

About ten minuets later Tempe heard frantic thumping on the front door. Her mother opened it and Tempe peaked around the corner and saw it was Booth his face was sweaty and red.

"Seeley?" Tempe herd her mom ask in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"My mommy, she's talking funny and she smells like the Addy's did."

"What?"

"He means she smells drunk Mommy." Tempe said from the kitchen.

"WHAT!?!" yelled Mrs. Brennan making Booth flinch. "Temperance, Seeley, stay here."

She ran across the street and Tempe herd her yelling

"Anna! Anna! Open the door! It's Christine!"

Slowly the door opened. Mrs. Booth had circles under her eyes like she had been crying. She had a bottle of alcohol in her hand. They stood and talked for a few minuets then Mrs. Brennan came back and said

"Seeley, you are going to stay here for the night while your mother calms down."

xXx

Sorry for the really long gap between chapters. We had mid-terms last week and I had to study but it must have worked because we got report cards today and my lowest mid-term grade was an 89. I'll try to get more chapters in soon don't forget to R/R.


	12. Chapter 12

SO INCREDIBLY SORRY that I haven't posted in like 2 months

SO INCREDIBLY SORRY that I haven't posted in like 2 months. I was really busy with play practice until 9 at night. A little excessive don't you think. Well anyway thanks for waiting so patiently. BONES COMES BACK ON APRIL 14

**For those who don't remember Booth's dad was announced MIA and now his mother is drunk so he is staying with Tempe overnight.**

(BIG ENOUGH?)

Disclaimer: I do not own bones.

"But I don't have any clothes or my toothbrush." Booth protested.

"You can wear some of Russ' old PJ's until tomorrow and we have a few disposable toothbrushes lying around. Tempe why don't you show him the guest room." Mrs. Brennan reasoned.

"Ok" She nodded and walked over to Booth holding out her hand. "Come on Booth. We can get one of Russ's T-shirts and some sweat pants."

"Ok" He said but made no move for her hand. "Ugggg! Come on!" She grabbed his arm and half dragged him upstairs. They grabbed a grey t-shirt and some blue sweatpants. Then Tempe showed Booth the guest room. It had a TV with a lot of video games and a computer against the far wall. There was also a twin bed in one corner with pillows all over it.

"We use it like a couch." Tempe explained. Still Booth said nothing. He walked over and sat on the bed. Tempe came and sat next to him.

"Come on Booth it'll be fun. We can stay up all night watching movies and playing video games." He sighed. "Tempe, I'm scared. I've never seen my mom drunk or even drink before."

"Booth she musta taken the news about your dad harder than you did. She needs to calm down."

"Yeah." He said quietly "OK."

"Do you want to play some video games?" Tempe asked

"Booth brightened up a bit and looked through the games. He pulled out some games and they sat for a few hours playing and laughing. Booth almost forgot why he was there. They had tacos for dinner and at about 9:30 they all decided to go to bed. Booth went into the guest room and left the door open a few inches so the light came in a little. He laid there for about half an hour before he saw a shadow pass in front of the door and go into Tempe's room. A few minutes later he heard the door open and close again. Then Mrs. Brennan stopped in front of the door again. She looked in and whispered "Seeley? What are you still doing up?" She came in and sat in the computer chair.

"Sorry Mrs. Brennan, I can't sleep. I guess I'm just worried about my Mom and Dad." Booth said sighing. "Yeah I know. I remember when I was your age, my dad was in a car accident and for a long time we didn't know if he would live or die." She looked over at Booth whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"What happened?" Booth asked

"Well we prayed and hoped and eventually he woke up and a few days after that we all went home. The point is that everything turns out ok as long as you stay positive." She smiled. "Feel better?"

Booth yawned "Yeah I think so." He snuggled down between the dozen or so pillows on the bed and fell asleep within minutes. He slept for a few hours before waking up somewhere around midnight. He picked up his pillow and blanket before creeping into Tempe's room and curled up by her bed. He fell asleep in no time.

Luckily for Booth he woke up before Tempe in the morning. He moved back into the guest room and looked up some news websites on the computer to check for news of his dad but all the big words confused him and he found nothing. He lay down in the bed and tried to get some more sleep.

The night before Mrs. Brennan had told him he did not have to go to school if he did not want to. He did not want to. So he got up an hour later and ate breakfast with the Brennan family then he sat on the couch all day watching TV news channels for some news of his father. T about 3:15 Russ and Tempe walked in the door. Russ came over and claimed the remote so Booth followed Tempe to the playroom where she was doing her homework.

"Any news?" She asked

"Nothing" He answered they sat in silence for a few minutes doing home work. (Tempe had brought Booth's home) Then they heard frantic calls from the next room. Russ was pointing at the screen and Mr. Brennan was turning up the volume. Tempe heard the woman on the news saying

"…Yesterday, was found today alive but in critical condition."

Tempe grabbed Booth's hands and started jumping up and down screaming. Booth smiled but did little else. He had something else on his mind.

"She has soft hands."

Sorry for the cliffhanger again but at least he's alive right? Luv all ya'll who reviewed and keep it up remember the 150th gets a spoiler.


	13. Chapter 13

Well that was depressing I asked for 4 more reviews and did I get 4

Well that was depressing I asked for 4 more reviews and did I get 4? no. did I get 3? No. did I get 2? No. I got one. Come on people I'm getting close to 150 which means another spoiler but if no one reviews I have to tell myself the spoilers and I already know what's going to happen. Well here's chapter 13 and ironically I need 13 more reviews for a new chapter and a spoiler for my 150th reviewer.

**For those who don't remember Booth's dad was found in critical condition at the end of chapter 12. **

Disclaimer: sigh after all this time u people still think I own bones? When will u learn?

Just then the doorbell rang and they heard frantic knocking. Tempe ran to get it knowing full well who it was. Anna Booth ran into the house and picked up her small son and began to dance around. Tempe went to stand next to her big brother who pulled her up on to his back and carried her piggy back until she felt her fathers arms pull her up against his chest. She was glad it wasn't her father missing. The Brennan family looked at the remnants of the Booth family and thought about how lucky they were to all be safe.

Soon after that Booth went to visit his father in the hospital. He was kind of scared because hospitals made him nervous ever since pre-K when he had his tonsils out.

He saw his father laying there with plastic tubes and wires coming off his arms and chest and an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. He looked asleep but as Booth crept closer he opened his eyes. He looked toward the doorway where Booth was standing holding his mothers hand. Smiling then grimacing in pain he waved with his free hand at Booth to come in.

His mom gave him a little push and he walked in.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" his dad replied. Then he held out his arms. Booth walked up to the bed and crawled into his fathers arms. He smiled and for a few minutes they sat together silently each one thankful that the other was alright. He looked down and saw that both of his dad's legs were wrapped in casts up to the knee and his rib-cage was bandaged.

Booth started to laugh when he saw what was written on the casts on his legs. Every man and woman in his unit had signed them with funny get well soon messages. His dad held out a black sharpie and Booth found a spot near his left knee and wrote in his first grade handwriting 'I love you daddy- Seeley'. His dad tied to read it but had to twist around at a funny angle that hurt his four broken ribs.

"So son, how has life been for the past 10 months?"

"Oh school is ok. I made a lot of new friends." He said quietly. "And I think I like my best friend."

"Well," his father said confused "I would hope you like them." 

"No" Booth replied "Like, like."

"Oh like, like. What's her name?"

"Tempe Brennan."

"So you like, like your best friend." He thought for a minute "Why don't you invite all your friends here for a little party and you can introduce me."

Booth got excited. "Ok we can have a welcome home party." He talked to his dad for about half an hour before his mom reminded him he had homework waiting at home. He promised his dad he would be back tomorrow and tell his friends about the party.

I know this was a short chapter but it's late and I'm tired. I'll update again soon to make it up to all of my loyal fans. Come on 13 reviews. The most I've ever gotten in one chapter was 12. Anyone up for breaking a record? R/R


	14. Chapter 14

Wow I was re reading some older chapters

Wow I was re reading some older chapters. Did you realize that after the second chapter I was begging for three reviews? I love getting reviews and I hope ya'll keep it up.

The next day Booth called everyone over at recess.

"Hey Guys guess what. My dad wants to have a party in his hospital room and meet all of you."

"Cool" said Jack

"We get to meet your daddy?" asked Zach

"Uh huh, tomorrow after school." Booth said enthusiastically

"We should make him a get better card!" Said Angela

"Yeah I can get my Daddy to help design one on the computer." Tempe put in.

For the rest of the day everyone planned out what they would bring for Mr. Booth. And the next morning as they were putting their coats and lunches in their cubbies Angela showed everyone the card she and Tempe made the night before it was purple with yellow and orange squares all over the front and on the inside it read get well soon Mr. Booth.

"My daddy helped us with the spelling" Said Tempe.

All day long they were excited and jumpy and when the final bell rang they all jumped up and ran out the door to Mrs. Booth's car. There were only three back seats and since none of them (Especially Zach) were any where close to being old enough to ride in the front they had to squish. Tempe and Angela took the seat right behind the driver Booth had the middle to himself and Jack and Zach shared the far seat. Cam couldn't make the party so they set off to the hospital.

Booth prayed his dad like his new friends and that he could explain his feeling to Tempe someday. Unbeknownst to him everyone else was doing the same thing, well the first part anyway.

As they were pulling into the parking lot Booth realized that his father's room was 2B. Booth and Brennan, too perfect. He smiled in spite of himself. Walking into the large lobby, they all suddenly felt very small as all the doctors and nurses rushed past them. They heard a voice come on the loudspeaker, it was a female voice and it sounded agitated.

"Dr. House come to room 3C immediately of you are getting 2 weeks of clinic duty. Angela and Tempe giggled as an older looking gentleman with a cane grumbled past. (Just for you house fans. I couldn't resist) they got on the elevator and went to floor two room B, Mrs. Booth knocked and they were surprised to see it opened by Mr. Booth in a wheel chair Booth ran up to him and hugged him before introducing everyone.

"Dad these are my friends Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Zach Addy Hodgins and Temperance Brennan."

Mr. Booth shook everyone's hand then the party started. They got Pizza from the cafeteria and soda from the vending machines. Zach got an everlasting sugar high from all the soda and ran around the room until he got dizzy and fell over into a chair. Everyone else worked off their own sugar highs with a lap around the floor. They sat down and Mr. Booth asked some general questions hoping to prompt some stories or memories he was not there to experience. He then proceeded to embarrass his son to the point that Booth forgot about the cast and tried to kick him in the shin. It ended badly. Tempe noticed that Mr. Booth had a certain way of talking to everyone individually and yet still making you feel like part of the group. He seemed to especially like Zach and thought that he was so smart because they were such good influences.

Booth was happy that everyone liked his dad and was eager to see what he had to say about Tempe.

Mrs. Booth bought a Happy Birthday cake because she couldn't find any stores that sold get well soon cakes (anyone know any?) As they were about to clean up, a nurse walked in and recognized Mrs. Booth who introduced her to all the kids.

"Hi kids my name is Wendy and I have some wonderful news. It seems Mr. Booth will be able to go home in about 2 weeks to recover." She said smiling.

"Yea, another party!!" Angela sang

"What do you mean" asked Mrs. Booth

"You have to have a welcome home party" Angela explained.

"I guess we do." said Mrs. Booth laughing.

Well that's done and I'm happy to say I got 17 reviews last chapter. Anyone wanna break another record? Only 41 more to a spoiler and the 200th reviewer also gets to select a scene to add to the story. R/R


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all sorry for the long break I got home work and…

Hey all sorry for the long break I got home work and…. Wait a minute I don't do homework well sorry on excuse wait I got it I was watching Bones!! There I was watching bones well anyway here's your chapter.

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while well I don't own bones cause I'm not Fox or who ever it is that DOES own Bones.

Plans were made to release Mr. Booth the following Thursday, so they planned a welcome home party including all of Booth's extended family and a lot of his parent's friends.

Booth's grandparents were coming and so were his mom's brother and his three kids. His dad twin sisters were coming and one of them was bringing her son (though Booth could never remember which one had the son) and soon the Booth family home was filled to the brim with family friends and of course…Zach. (Just kidding (not really (ok yes really))).

On the day of the party Tempe, Angela, and Jack came over to help decorate. Zach would have come too but Mrs. Hodgins insisted he take a nap if he was going to stay out late. So about an hour later the Hodgins family was reunited at Booths house. Mr. Booths twin sisters were first to arrive. They were wearing similar outfits in opposite colors. One had on a red sweater with Black pants the other a green sweater with a brown skirt. They reminded Tempe of Christmas.

"Hi Anna." The one in the red sweater said.

"Nicole" Mrs. Booth hugged her.

The one in the Green sweater knelt down to Booth. "Hi Seeley, Do you remember Christopher?"

"Hi Aunt Cara, yeah I remember him he was at my birthday party last year." The little boy continued looking down at the ground. He looked to be about Zach's age so Zach walked over and said hi. By the time the door bell rang again they were talking and laughing like they had always been friends.

Meanwhile Mrs. Booth answered the door again.

"Jimmy!" She said greeting her brother she turned to her sister in law "Sharon how are you?"

"Oh we're all fine thanks Ashley learned how to walk finally." She said laughing and pointing to a little girl who was sure enough toddling her way up the walk.

"Seeley come say hello." Mrs. Booth called

Booth peeked around the corner and saw his cousins. He came out to say hello and found his mother talking to 6 year old Karla.

"Oh Karla you got so big." Karla giggled and hid behind her older brother. Joe was 8 but still nice to the younger kids. Booth showed them back to the play room and introduced his friends to his cousins. Tempe and Angela began to coo over Ashley and Jack started talking to Joe. Karla liked having some one younger than her old enough to still boss around. Zach didn't seem to mind too much so Booth let her. They played for about an hour then Mrs. Booth called them to eat and have cake. Nicole and Cara were laughing about something. Mr. Booth was talking to his brother in law and Mrs. Booth was Carrying over a huge cake with the words "Welcome Home" printed in icing. After everyone stuffed themselves Mr. Booth cleared his throat

"Everyone, I would to thank you all for coming and supporting me. And I would like to toast to the man who saved my life even though they aren't here." A moment of silence "And I would like to publicly apologize to my son for missing a huge part of his life, that is if this counts as publicly" he finished smiling and winking at Booth. "And I have a surprise for the kids. The tri-state carnival is coming in a few months and by then I should be healed enough to take you all there as a sort of thanks for looking out for Seeley when I couldn't."

Booth became very excited and everyone else was too. Tempe had gone last year with her family and she remembered how much she loved it. People from all over Maryland, New Jersey and Pennsylvania came to have a day of fun. The rest of the party was uneventful except for Cara and Nicole fighting about something and getting into a cat fight. Mr. Booth sighed and tried to get up between them out of habit. When his legs didn't respond he looked down and burst out laughing. His sisters stopped and looked at him for a moment before joining in the laughter. Everyone had cake, even little Ashley. She picked it up and dumped it on her own head.

After everyone left Booth was sitting in the living room with his dad watching TV. When it came to a commercial his dad turned it off and turned to him.

"You really know how to pick 'em! Just like your old man!" Booth looked at him strangely for a minute than remembered he had a beer during the toast.

"She's a really nice girl, that Tempe."

"I know dad and she's my best friend, Next to Jack of course."

"Jack Hodgins, that's one lucky boy. He'll go places in life."

'Yeah into a big dark room covered in dead things' Booth thought. (Pretty close its only a big bright room covered in dead things)

"He seemed to like Angela Montenegro"

"Yeah I think he likes her"

"Like or _like_ like?"

Booth thought for a minute. "Definitely like like." He replied.

"And then there's Zach. Whew he's amazing."

"And adorable," Called Mrs. Booth from the kitchen.

"I think it's great that the Hodgins family wanted to adopt a child"

"You know dad they almost didn't get him."

"Why not?" He asked

"Because his biological parents showed up and wanted him back." Booth replied.

Just then his mother walked in and told him it was time for bed.

"K" he answered. "'Night mom, 'night dad." He went up to his bedroom but instead of lying on the bed he put his ear to the floor. His mom was saying,

"They showed up out of some trailer park thinking they could just take him back"

"What happened?" He heard his dad ask.

"They threatened to take it to trial, then the Hodgins and kids got an idea." Answered his mom.

"I see it worked." said Mr. Booth.

"Yes, you should have seen them on Halloween, they were all super-heroes."

"Who was who?" He heard his father ask. He got up and tiptoed over to his dresser and picked up the picture they had taken on Halloween. Then he tip toed down the hall to his parent's room and placed the picture on his dad's side of the bed. He noted that the dent in the bed where his father usually slept had let up and he lie down on the cold side of the bed and fell asleep.

When his parents finally came to bed His mother carried him into his own room, and then realizing what was in his hand took the picture to show her husband. She pointed out Booth in the Superman costume and Tempe and Angela back to back making Charlie's angles signs with their hands. Zach and Jack looked cute in their Batman and Robin costumes, Jack was standing on the back of Zach's green cape and Mr. Booth had a feeling Zach was going o fall over once the picture had been taken.

Looking at that picture reminded him how much of his son's life he had missed. Then he made a personal commitment not to leave on an undercover assignment until his son had grown.

Hope y'all like it. It's my longest chapter yet over 1200 words  I'm so proud of my self. Anyway please R/R you know the drill.


	16. Chapter 16

Waz up

Waz up? Like quick updates? They keep reviews coming so here's my gift to y'all try to get 25 reviews and ya'll get to pick a scene to put in. my 100th reviewer Different Child chose the carnival and I would like to thank them for the inspiration for this chapter.

Slowly Mr. Booth healed up enough to take Booth and all his friends to the carnival. On the morning of, Booth woke up early and chose some of his favorite clothes to wear. He had on kaki cargo pants and a blue collared polo that Tempe had once complimented.

After eating a hasty breakfast with his family they trooped into the car to pick everyone else up.

First up was Tempe and then right next door, Angela. They were both wearing summery outfits, shorts and t-shirts in the spirit of changing seasons.

Last were Jack and Zach who were dressed similarly. Both had on brown shorts and shirts though Zach's had a picture of the periodic table on the back and Jack had an Egyptian mummy on his.

The ride over was long and boring but luckily the Booth's mini van had a DVD player so they watched 101 Dalmatians and Angela noticed that one of Cruella's henchman sounded an awful lot like the cranky doctor from when they had the party at the hospital.

After finding a parking spot and realizing how crowded it was they decided to eat first thinking the lines would die down after a while.

They took seats near the edge of the canopy and Tempe decided to not join in the conversation just yet. She listened to all the familiar carnival sounds around her, children screaming at the rides and parent warning them not to stray far.

The canopy over the food court was on a raised platform with a ledge around it and Tempe noticed 2 blonde teenage girls sitting about 5 feet away from their table. They were conversing rather loudly and Tempe over heard parts of their conversation. They seemed to be talking about something called fan fiction, it sounded pretty interesting; they were arguing about weather one of the character in their story should be kidnapped or not. (Hint-hint) Tempe made a mental note to check out the website they were talking about. Then after they had finished eating the whole group took a bathroom break and Tempe noticed the same two girls laughing hysterically about something called "Bones."

'Weird' she thought.

After they were finished eating the adults turned them loose and said they could go on any ride they wanted as long as they stayed together. This worked out well because Zach, still too young and short for most of the rides stayed with Mr. and Mrs. Booth leaving the four other kids to divide into two groups.

Booth and Tempe both could not wait to go on the roller coaster and the tornado, but Angela and Jack were more up for the slower rides like the Viking ship and the Ferris wheel. They used up their tickets in no time.

Booth had many fond memories of the day but one he would always remember was when Tempe suddenly remembered that she hated heights just before the roller coaster went down the first drop.

One of Tempe's favorite things was the hall of mirrors and Booth getting lost in it. He kept running into mirrors trying to find his way out.

They went on their favorite rides over and over before agreeing they all liked the gravitron the best. After they ran out of tickets they met up with the Booths again.

The games were next up on the schedule (well if you can call it a schedule) and Mr. Booth seemed to be especially good at the dart game where you throw darts at balloons and pop them for prizes. He won an overly large stuffed animal for each child before they all agreed it was time to get going.

Lugging their large lions and bears and dogs (oh my) back to the car was not easy but once in the car they made great pillows for tired heads. Soon everyone was falling asleep.

Zach in his booster seat in one of the single chairs up front, Angela curled into a ball on the other one. Jack Booth and Tempe shared the back seat. Tempe unfortunately got stuck with the middle seat and had both her feet up on Zach's armrests. Booth was nestled in a cocoon made of a blanket he had found under the seat. Mr. Booth was driving and Mrs. Booth was wrapped up much like her son.

Tempe woke up just as they were pulling into the Booths driveway. She looked at the clock and was surprised to find it was nearly 11:00 at night. She closed her eyes again and felt some one lifting her up out of the car. Whoever it was was being careful to keep her wrapped in the blanket she had covered herself with some hour before. The night air was chilly and she was glad of the warmth.

When they got inside the person carried her into a room which she later found out was Booth's playroom and gently set her on the couch. Her eyes opened enough to see that it was clearly a man who carried her in. She saw him take the sleeping figure of Booth from his wife and kiss his forehead. Tempe hoped that Booth would grow up to be a good man like his father.

She fell asleep then and had a strange dream about a dark haired man and woman sitting in a diner drinking coffee and laughing together. She noticed a peculiar scar in the back of the man's left hand that looked almost like he one Booth had gotten last year falling off his bike. Looking more closely at the woman she realized that she looked very familiar. Mentally zooming in on her face, Tempe realized that looking at this woman was like looking in a mirror about 20 years in the future.

She saw the softness of her own eyes along with her strong square jaw. That was when it hit her. These people were herself and her best friend. Only grown up she could see a different kind of longing in their eyes. They wanted to be more that friends but neither one was willing to admit it to the other one. Tempe wondered what they were talking about and she began to hear snitches of their conversation. She heard the word Bones and remembering the girls from earlier listened more intently.

"Come on bones" Booth was saying, no wait he was addressing her. Her name was Bones.

"Booth you know I hate that." Her older self said laughing.

"I know but you like me."

"I do"

The rest of the dream consisted of them talking about the day, but Tempe wasn't really listening anymore. This woman, that is herself, had a strong relationship with Booth she could never imagine letting anyone call her Bones. I mean it didn't make any sense. If she had been listening the name would have begun to make sense as they were talking about their latest case.

Tempe awoke to the sound of Angela ambushing Jack with a pillow and soon it had erupted into a full blown pillow fight.

Booth amazingly had stayed asleep through all this and Tempe thought it best to wake him before anything else happened. She crawled over to him and shook him hard but he just moaned and rolled over. Sighing she poked his shoulder and whispered

"Booth? Booth! Hello? Anyone home?" He opened his eyes and groggily looked at her.

"You look like the lady from my dream." Tempe started 'did he have the same dream?' she thought.

Booth more awake now added "Except her name was Bones." That cinched it, they had the same dream.

"I had a dream like that too." She said.

"She really looked a lot like you" Booth said sitting up.

"Well the man in my dream looked a lot like you." She countered

"Tempe," Booth said thoughtfully "can I ask you something?" Booth patted the pillow next to him and Tempe sat down.

"Would you mind if sometimes I called you bones, I mean when it's just the two of us?"

"I…" she thought about saying no she didn't really like the name anyway, but he seemed to like it and why not. It couldn't hurt. "Sure"

Well there you go. My interpretation of how she became bones. R/R

Hey incase you didn't catch it, there was another House reference in there. Hugh Laurie played the voice of one of Cruella's goons in 101 Dalmatians.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey ya

Hey ya!! I'm so close to 200 reviews I can almost taste it…no wait… that's my dinner. Anyway I got 185 reviews and at 200 the 200th reviewer gets to choose a scene to put in the story. Different child chose last chapter's carnival and you could be next  so anyone wanna have a chapter about what they choose? All u gotta do it review. (Do I sound like a cheap radio commercial?)

Disclaimer: OK for the final time ME NO OWN BONES!! GET IT?! JEEZ STUPID PEOPLE!! WHATEVER CHAPTER 4 U 

After agreeing that only Booth would call her Bones, they joined everyone else for breakfast. It was strange to Tempe that now that Booth's father was back they said grace before eating. Her own parents never did that.

When they finished eating, Booth volunteered to walk everyone back to their houses. So off they went. Angela and Jack hung back and held hands. Zach had found a four leaf clover in Booth's front yard and was marveling over the fractal dimensions (or something of that nature). Booth and Tempe were walking up front glad for the preoccupation of the others.

"You know Bones," Tempe sighed, she really hated that name. "You looked really pretty in my dream."

Blushing she replied "thanks. You looked good to." Booth put his arms out for a hug and Tempe stepped into it. Booth had grown a lot in the last few months so he was about 2 inches taller than her. School almost being out ment he was nearing his 8th birthday.

Suddenly a scream tore through the air. Booth and Tempe turned quickly to see Angela sprawled on the pavement and 2 men in ski masks pulling Jack and Zach toward a white van.

Booth ran back to help his friend and Angela and Tempe began screaming for help. A few seconds later someone came out of the house across the street. She saw the man holding Zach she began screaming for help and grabbed a phone.

"Leave him!! This one is enough!!" The other man yelled holding on to Jack who was desperately trying to get free. The first man dropped Zach and they both jumped into the van dragging the screaming Jack with them they sped away before anyone could make a move. Tempe froze when she saw the license plate.

'why would a car used to kidnap people have such an easy to remember license plate' XYZ123.

She knew that the woman was calling the police and she was still in a daze when the cops showed up. She saw her parents running up and hugging her. Then she saw Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins running toward Zach. All of them crying. Booth's mother and father were there too. Mr. Booth was talking to a police man about the case. He showed the cops his FBI badge and they said it was a local concern and not for the FBI to be worried about.

"My son's best friend was taken in full view of 4 other children in broad daylight on a quiet street. If this is a local concern then I'm worried my locals are not doing their job." That shut the other man up and it was about this time that all the parents decided to get their children home. Mrs. Brennan did not want to leave the Hodgins alone so she and Tempe walked with them to the door. Zach had stopped crying and now he was walking along on autopilot.

Upon arriving at the Hodgins front door they saw a pink piece of paper taped to it. Mr. Hodgins pulled it off and read it. Then he gasped and dropped it to the ground before collapsing to the ground himself. Mrs. Brennan grabbed it and Tempe read it over her shoulder.

"YOU HAVE ARE SON, NOW WE HAVE YOUR'S!!" She gasped and remembered how easily the Addy's seemed to have given up on getting Zach back. She re-read the note hoping she had misunderstood, but the letters were still the same. They seemed to be out of a magazine and glued to a sheet of pink paper. She tugged on her mother's sleeve

"We should show Mr. Booth."

"Yes" her mother said slowly getting up. "Karen, Ted, take Zach inside and stay there until we get back. They quickly walked up the road to the Booth residence and after a few seconds of frantic knocking the door was opened by Mr. Booth.

"Hi, my name is Christine Brennan and I don't think we have been properly introduced."

"Hi Christine, I'm David, hi Tempe." He said looking down.

"Look what we found." Tempe said holding out the paper. Mr. Booth took it holding it with the tips of his fingers.

"We might get a finger print off this." He said thoughtfully.

"No!! You don't get it!" Tempe said urgently "It's the Addy's! Remember what happened to Zach?"

Mr. Booth invited them in and called the police and his supervisor over. Then they called Angela, her parents, and the Hodgins They told the story from the beginning and then the police left to sort through the evidence. Mr. Booth's supervisor stayed to ask a few questions but after a while he left too.

OHHHHHH cliffhanger. Should inspire reviews good luck to everyone I really hope I get some good ideas.


	18. Chapter 18

Wow lame reviews last time I was expecting more with the giving away of the scene thing but whatever

Wow lame reviews last time I was expecting more with the giving away of the scene thing but whatever. BTW Canadianagurl got it. R'n'R

While all the craziness at Booth's house was going on, Jack was having his own problems. Shortly after being pulled into the van the shorter man had covered his eyes with a bandana and tied his hands with a zip tie. They didn't put a gag in his mouth bat he was too scared to make a sound anyway.

Though seven year olds are not good at judging time he guessed about 2 hours later he was roughly lifted out of the van and carried inside to a room. The man took his blindfold off and untied his hands. As soon as he was free he bolted for the door but the adult man grabbed him and threw him back inside before leaving and locking the door.

Jack sighed and looked around the room. It was dark blue with a light wooden bed against the far wall. The shelves and dresser were covered in sports memorabilia. He walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. It was full of brand new, old navy brand little boys polo shirts. He checked the label and with a sinking feeling he realized they were not his size. They were Zach's. These people were really determined to get their son back at any cost.

The door opened and a woman walked in. It took a minute for Jack to recognize her as Mrs. Addy; she looked so different, but still just as horrible. She looked at him for a minute them proceeded to put away some laundry she brought with her. She straightened the bed cover before looking at him and saying

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes so make sure you wash up." Then her face softened. "Welcome home honey." She smiled and left.

Jack still confused and somewhat horrified at her reaction curiously ventured out into the hall. When no one stopped him he explored a little.

The bedroom was at the back end of the one story house. As he walked he saw a lot of pictures along the hall. They were all of the Addy's with some family member or another. They were all staring back leering at him.

He ran to the front door and saw that it was padlocked. Panicky now he ran tot eh back door it was open but the Addy's had a 6 foot privacy fence with no gate. Running back inside, he tripped on the step and fell to the floor.

A man, Mr. Addy, helped him up and told him

"Be careful son."

Jack pulled away and spat "I'm not your son."

Mr. Addy slapped him. "Don't you ever say that again! Your mother and I work hard to make a good home for you and after that stunt you pulled with that snooty family up in DC you should be grateful we still want you!"

Dumbfounded Jack allowed himself to be steered toward the kitchen to wash up before dinner. The table was set for three and Mrs. Addy was putting a bowel of mixed vegetables in the center. Jack sat down and stared at his plate.

Smiling, Mrs. Addy asked him if he liked ham. He did not respond so she gave him 2 slices and some potatoes. Once everyone was seated Mr. Addy dug in and watched Jack eat, or not eat as he touched nothing on his plate.

"Eat up son. You're going to need your strength to start school tomorrow."

Jack must have looked confused because Mr. Addy told him that his clothes for the next day were hanging in his closet. After dinner Mrs. Addy told him to get a bath for school the next day. She guided him to the bathroom and gave him a towel. She smiled and said don't worry honey you'll do great tomorrow." Then she left him alone to wash.

Before anyone asks: Yes the Addys are kinda crazy. They do believe that Jack is Zach and are going to treat him as such


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the Booth house everyone was still congregated in the living room

Back at the Booth house everyone was still congregated in the living room. Mr. Booth was on the phone with his supervisor.

"Yes we believe he was taken by Mr. and Mrs. James Addy."

Booth was sitting in front of the couch staring into the fireplace with a look of deep concentration on his face. Angela seemed to be in a trance and was sitting still as a rock. Tempe knew she must be hurting the worst of all of them. Even at 7 years old she could tell when someone was in love. Angela was not one of those girls who said they loved a different guy every week. When she cared for someone, it was serious. Tempe looked out the window and saw that it had begun to rain.

'Appropriate' she thought.

--

Across the city Jack looked out of the window of the small bedroom he had been locked in for the night.

'Great' he thought 'Rain!' Then as if the weather had understood his anger thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Jack was not scared of thunder but rainstorms piled on top of everything else didn't help. Remembering what his mother always said about thunder and god bowling, he started to cry.

--

Thunder clapped and everyone started. Zach clung to his father's jacket and Angela could hear muffled cries coming from his direction.

She sighed and went back to thinking what she had been thinking before the lightning startled her.

'The first time we met, Kindergarten.' She sighed remembering what he had worn. A green T-shirt with a diagram of a Japanese beadle on it and blue jeans. She never knew why no one liked the beadle. She thought they were pretty. The most beautiful shade of emerald green, like her mother's eyes. She also felt a strong connection to them because she knew she was part Japanese on her mother's side. She had decided to watch this boy and see what he was like.

But as fate would have it she was seated next to Temperance Brennan who she knew from Pre-K and their friendship grew to an almost sister like relationship. Tempe always seemed so strong and independent. She didn't need a boyfriend. So Angela had forgotten about Jack Hodgins, at least until Booth moved here and Angela had realized that Tempe fell for him. Hard.

'So,' she thought 'Why not take her lead and try. After all he's cute.' Now after getting to know Jack she realized she still felt the same way she did on the first day of kindergarten.

'He's the one for me.' So in simple childhood bliss, she had proceeded to plan their wedding. Right down to the ugly bridesmaid dresses. Now that he was in danger she worried like it was her own safety on the line. She got up and moved to the window. Looking out into the darkness she whispered,

"Jack, please come back."

--

Locked in the bedroom, Jack stared into the rain and pictured Angela's beautiful face.

"Angela," He whispered "I will come back somehow. That's a promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Jack fell asleep resting his head in his arms against the window and was awakened the next morning by Mrs

Disclaimer: So who thinks I own bones? looks around anyone? No? Good.

--

Jack fell asleep resting his head in his arms against the window and was awakened the next morning by Mrs. Addy loudly opening the door and telling him to get ready for school. Jack sighed and put on the clothes she had left out for him, a blue striped shirt and jeans. He ran the brush through his mass of curls and walked out into the kitchen.

Mrs. Addy handed him a brown paper bag that he supposed housed his lunch. Not willing to show any emotion he allowed himself to be steered toward the bus stop. Already there were 3 of 4 other kids but they paid him no mind. He was fine with that. He didn't dare risk saying anything about not being the Addy's son and when the bus pulled up he ran on and took a seat on the side farthest away from the sidewalk where Mr. Addy stood waving with the other parents.

He sat in silence trying to hold back the hysterics that were threatening to take over his body until the next stop. A few more kids got on and looking around he realized the only open seat left was the one next to him. The last stop had only one boy who got on and took the only available seat next to Jack.

"Hi," He said cheerfully. "Are you new here I haven't seen you around before."

Jack was taken aback by his friendliness after so much hatred "Yeah I'm new, My name's Jack-" He almost said Hodgins but he knew that would not end well, and he was not willing to say Jack Addy so he gave no last name.

"Hi Jack" the other boy said smiling and showing no sign of wondering what had made him stop short of giving a last name. "I'm Parker."

xXx

Angela woke up in her bed with no memory of getting there. The last thing she remembered was wishing Jack would come back. With any luck it was all a dream, but when she got back down stairs and saw the look on her parents' faces she knew it was real.

It all seemed so much longer ago than yesterday. She got herself a bowel of cereal and asked,

"Is there any news?" Her father sighed and put down his newspaper. He leaned across the table and said as gently as he could,

"Honey, you know the people who took him, and… I'm sure they won't do anything to hurt him, but… Angela sweetie you have to understand that Jack was kidnapped and sometimes, these things don't have a happy ending." He stroked her cheek "Ang, honey we were talking to Mr. Booth and–" He paused for a minute and took a deep breath "Baby you have to get used to the idea that Jack might not come back.

Angela, who had been looking at her father in confusion, suddenly felt her face grow hot from anger and fear.

"Daddy," She said slowly and shakily "YOU'RE WRONG!!" She screamed and ran up to her room. She grabbed her purple back pack and ran out to the bus. She saw Tempe and booth and from the look on their faces she knew a similar occurrence had happened in each of their households. The bus pulled up and they took their usual seats. At the next stop only cam and Sully got on. Zach was nowhere to be found and Angela assumed he was staying home. They were still not speaking about the incident last winter and took separate seats.

Cam sat behind Tempe and Angela and whispered

"Guys, you'll never guess!! Sully's moving away!"

Tempe perked up "Wow that's, that's great." She said quickly losing her enthusiasm.

"What's wrong" Cam asked "And where's Jack and Zach." Angela burst into tears and Tempe explained as best as she could. By the time she finished Cam looked as horrified as Tempe felt.

"Oh my God. That is- Oh my God. I'm so sorry I had no idea." She was quiet for a minute before asking, "How is Zach holding up?"

Angela had stopped crying and said "We don't know; he's not here."

Cam patted her shoulder and slid across the isle to tell Booth her news.

--

Short ish right? shrug well what ever read and review me hopie you likie :)


	21. Chapter 21

I felt bad about the short chapter so here's a nice ling one

I felt bad about the short chapter so here's a nice ling one. BTW only 15 more reviews for a spoiler. Who wants it?

Jack wanted desperately to tell this boy that he was not the Addy's son but he knew that the Addy's would be called in and it would all end in a bad way.

"So do you know what class you're in?" Parker asked.

"Not yet." Jack grunted making as little noise as possible. Parker sensed that Jack was not up to talking so he did most of it.

If Jack had been listening he would have noticed how much Parker was like Booth. But he wasn't so that doesn't mater.

Parker accompanied Jack to the main office to find out he was registered under Jack Addy, and he was in Ms. Maple's class, as was Parker. When they got back to the class room, Parker introduced Jack to his friends.

Robert was a small mousey haired boy with thick glasses. Ami, a girl with long dark hair and darker eyes, to Jack looked just like Angela. He missed her. Last was Rebecca, a small blonde girl with a pretty face.

All five of them sat at one table near the front of the room. Ms. Maple came over and introduced herself to Jack; she then introduced him to the class. Jack felt his face turn red as 21 pairs of eyes sized him up like a piece of meat.

After the embarrassment he tried to forget about his situation by impressing the class with his knowledge of the topics his class back in DC had gone over last week.

About five minutes before school was to let out Ms. Maple came around and passed out permission slips. When she got to the table parker and his friends were sitting at, she bent down to explain to Jack what they were for.

"Tomorrow we're going on a field trip to a museum in DC. I don't know it you've ever heard of it. The Jeffersonian?"

Jack looked at the paper and the thoughts that ran through his head ranged from elation to sorrow. They would be in DC far away from the Addy's for a whole day. But they would never let him go, unless, that just might work.

--

"So class to further our knowledge of prehistoric humans, we will take a short trip tomorrow to the Jeffersonian museum.

Booth listened to the teacher drone on and on about how educational and interesting the trip would be. He looked over at Angela and Tempe, they were sitting up and looking at the teacher but their eyes were glazed over and he could tell their minds were somewhere else. The teacher began to hand out permission slips and behavior codes.

She stopped about half way through and said

"Oh yes there is one more thing. We will be sharing the tour with a group of students from a school about an hour and a half away so be on your best behavior.

'Just what we need' Booth thought '20 more kids to not pay attention with.'

The teacher dismissed the class, and they all ran to their cubbies and then to the bus. Booth read over the Permission slip. (Well looked it over actually he couldn't understand all the big words.)

On the bus ride home Booth stared out the window into the ironic sunshine. 'I wonder how Jack is holding up'

--

Jack was thinking about how to let the Addy's let him go on the trip. He had an idea but he didn't like it. Then again he had no other options.

When the final bell rang he allowed the wave of students to push him toward the door.

Once on the bus and seated next to Parker he allowed his charade to begin.

"Hey Parker are you excited about the trip tomorrow?" the ever perky Parker perked up. (Ha!! I made a funny.)

"Yeah I hope I'll be allowed to go because it's so far away." This was what Jack had been waiting for.

"Me too, my parents are kind of strict about that." He sighed for dramatic affect and then sat up as if an idea had just occurred to him.

"Hey Parker, maybe if my parents see that I made a new friend and he's allowed to go they would feel better about it.

Parker looked thoughtful for a minute and then a wide grin spread across his freckled cheeks. "I'll call you when I get home."

Jack smiled back and this time it was genuine. Parker got off at his stop and Jack, alone now, began to question his plan.

'What if they say no? Oh my gosh what if one of them wants to chaperone!?' by the time he got off at his stop he was much less confident, but as soon as he saw Mr. Addy waiting for him, he thought 'now or never.' He ran off the bus and up to Mr. Addy.

"Daddy! Daddy! You'll never guess!! I made 4 new friends all ready." The other parents smiled at him and Mr. Addy looked smug.

"That's great son." He clapped Jack on the shoulder and it took all his strength not to shudder. He looked up and smiled the way that only 7 year old boys can and when they got inside he ran to Mrs. Addy.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" He said holding up the paper about the field trip. "Oh honey that's great she said reading it.

Just then the phone rang. Mrs. Addy answered it and looked at Jack.

"Yes, one moment please." She covered the mouthpiece "Dear there is a Parker on the phone for you."

"That's my new friend Mommy!" Jack said reaching for the phone. She smiled and handed it to him.

"Hi Parker."

"Hi Jack!! Guess what?"

"What"

"My mom agreed to chaperone!" Parker seemed very excited. Jack was more relieved.

"Oh that's great! oh got to go my mom's calling me."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Parker hung up and Jack listened tot eh dial tone for a few seconds mentally jumping for joy." He hung up the phone. Mrs. Addy looked expectantly at Jack.

"Mommy, Parker's mom said she would chaperone our group please can I go?" He asked hugging her leg "Please please please?"

"Of course you can honey" she bent down to hug him 'If you ever breathe a word of our "situation" to anyone you will never see the light of day again!!" She whispered in his ear.

The sudden change of emotion took Jack by surprise he closed his eyes and quickly nodded his head.

She stood up and nudged him toward the door "Go wash up." He ran to his room and locked the door.

So I wonder how the field trip will go. Oh yeah I know but you all just have to wait and review (hint hint)


	22. Chapter 22

Tempe tossed in her sleep

Ya'll are gonna hate me cause this entire chapter continues to lead up to the big reveal.

On the bright side only 4 more reviews to spoiler time then only 50 more till I get 300 which is a personal goal so don't let me down. So anyone want a spoiler? Make sure to review because I got a good one in mind.

--

Tempe tossed in her sleep. The day had been fine; Angela's mom and Booth's dad had volunteered to watch their group on the field trip. The Jeffersonian was an interesting place; Russ said they had a great exhibit called 'Limbo'. He said there were bones there that were thousands of years old. It would be great. Much better though, if Jack were there.

Tempe opened her eyes and stared at the clock. 6:15 stared back at her in red letters. (Uhh numbers) She rolled over and fell back asleep.

What seemed like only a few minutes later, she woke up and got ready for the big field trip. She went down stairs with her red travel bag to carry her lunch and anything she wanted to get from the souvenir shop. The first thing she did was turn on the news.

She got a bowel of lucky charms and settled into wait for the bus. Russ, when as usual, was sleeping in, and her parents had left already. She was lost in thought when a headline made her choke on her marshmallow. She hit herself hard in the chest a few times and managed to swallow it.

"In a breaking development, a young boy was found in a park in Maryland. The boy appears to be about 7 to 8 years of age and is, as of yet, unidentified." They flashed a picture of a boy with light blonde hair and green eyes. "If anyone knows anything about this boy please call the number on your screen."

Tempe took a few calming breaths. 'It's not Jack.' She thought 'He's still ok'

Then she heard the bus pull up and ran out to get to it. She made it just in time. Angela and Booth were already on when she took the open seat, surprisingly next to Booth instead of Angela.

He noticed something was wrong immediately. "Tempe, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He was not convinced. He leaned in closer. "Bones," He made a point of using his nickname for her. "You're not fine. What's wrong?"

"I…I saw something, on the news that upset me. They, uhh, they found a boy in a park,"

Booth stopped breathing.

"Oh no, it's not Jack, the boy had blonde hair. But it made me realize what could happen."

"Bones," She sighed but put up with it because she knew it made him happy. "Nothing like that is gonna happen."

By this time they had arrived at school. Zach was still not in school so their group was relatively small, about half the size of the others. Mr. Booth and Mrs. Montenegro were already there with the other parents.

The teacher called the class to order. They broke into groups and waited to be dismissed. A sullen silence came over Tempe's group. They were called to the busses and still sat thinking about how the day would be better with Jack and Zach.

--

Jack woke up even earlier than Tempe. He pulled on some clothes the Addy's had brought him, and sat by the window. The sun was almost up and he waited for the door to be unlocked. His mind started to wander and he must have fallen asleep because a short time later he was awakened by the jingle of keys in the door.

He walked over to the mirror and noticed one side of his curly brown hair was sticking up where he had fallen asleep on it. He crept out to eat breakfast and ran to the bus as fast as he could; eager to get as far away as quick as possible.

At the next stop Parker bounced on as happy as ever. He was wearing a baseball cap with the Jeffersonian logo on it. He noticed Jack looking at it and explained,

"My uncle Jared bought it for me." Jack nodded and then it began to sink in. He had a whole day, 2 whole hours away from the Addy's.

'Maybe I could forget.' He thought and smiled for the first time in 2 days.

The bus ride to school seemed shorter than he remembered it being, but that might just have been because he was looking foreword to school today. They arrived in the classroom and Parker ran to his mother, standing in a corner.

She was pretty with brown hair past her shoulders and bangs cut across her forehead. Rebecca, Ami and Robert were there too. They were chatting about going into Washington DC. None of them had ever been to the city.

Jack listened and feigned interest. His thoughts wandered and Angela's face kept floating in and out of his mind. He had to coke back tears as he realized he would be in the same city as her. So close and yet so far.

Not seeing any of them was worse than knowing he had to go back to the Addy's.

Parker's mother introduced herself. "Hi you must be Jack. I've heard so much about you. My name is Rebecca." She laughed at his face and said yes it got confusing when he had his friends over.

They lined up and made their way to the bus. The uneven seating left the 2 Rebecca's sitting together. Parker sat with Jack and Robert with Ami. Parker explained why Robert didn't mind. Jack thought it was fairly obvious.

Robert had a crush on this girl. And who could blame him? She was so much like his Angela.

That thought got Jack started on a tangent. If Ami was the 'Angela' then who was the 'Tempe'? Ok so that one was easy it had to be Rebecca. So that left Parker and Robert.

Parker seemed like the Booth (Imagine that!) and Robert was more like a mix of Jack and Zach. But with little exception that was their little group.

The school only offered yellow busses for trips so the only thing to do was talk. Jack learned a lot about Parker, most of which increased his reasoning that he was the Booth of the group. He went to the Beach last weekend with his mom and dad and Uncle Jared. His favorite color was red and he had a collection of unusual socks.

Jack also talked a bit; he was starting to realize that a whole day away from the Addy's gave him a bit of freedom. He couldn't say anything about his family but he talked about his friends and spent a good portion of that time on Angela.

Parker looked over at his best friend Robert and said,

"She sounds a lot like Ami."

"I know." Jack replied. "I noticed that too."

They arrived a short time later and assembled in the main hall. Jack looked around and saw another group of kids waiting.

They looked kinda familiar.

--

There!! Nice and long to keep people off my back for a few weeks, DAYS I mean days, ug. I see another sleepless night in my future. I finished this at 12:07 last night but my internet was messed up. Hope ya'll loved it 


	23. Chapter 23

The bus ride was about 10 minutes from their school so Tempe and Angela sat together leaving Booth with, well no one

The bus ride was about 10 minutes from their school so Tempe and Angela sat together leaving Booth with, well no one. He sat alone silently thinking about how much Jack would have liked the Jeffersonian.

When they arrived a short time later they walked inside with the rest of the group to wait for the kids from the other school. The group showed up a few minutes later. They looked nice. Booth saw one girl who looked pretty, standing with a woman wearing a name tag that said 'Hello, my name is Rebecca.'

His mind snapped back to the present by a voice that sounded annoyed saying,

"My name is Caroline and I'll be taking you on a tour of the museum so line up. Come on now," They lined up with the other school and Booth became separated from Tempe and Angela, and found himself next to a Sandy haired boy who introduced himself as Parker.

"Hey I got separated from my friend Jack." Parker told him. 'Just a coincidence' Booth thought quickly. "I have a friend Jack too." He said trying to calm down.

"Wow that's neat." Parker said. He smiled all the way to the first exhibit. The woman leading the tour, Caroline, said it was informally called 'Limbo' by the grad-students.

"This is where we keep our unidentified bones." She explained then she invited them all up to a table to take a look at some bones.

In his haste to get to the front Booth accidentally shoved past one of the kids from the other school. "Sorry." He mumbled.

xXx

They looked really familiar. Like Jack had seen them before but he couldn't place it. He stood with Parkers group trying to figure out what to do. Just as he got up the courage to approach someone and ask where they were from, an impatient voice barked,

"Line up! We'll begin the tour in 5 minutes."

Jack shook his head and lined up. He ended up next to a boy he had seen around but never taken the time to get to know. He turned to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Jack. I've seen you around school."

The boy smiled and said in a high pitched voice, "Hi, I'm Lance."

They shuffled along, Jack lost in thought, Lance reveling in the fact that someone had talked to him, until they arrived at the first exhibit. 'Limbo' as it was called by the grad-students. When they were invited up to the table to see some old bones, Jack was shoved aside by a boy. He didn't get a good at him and barely heard the mumbled apology. He pushed his way foreword until he was right behind the boy. All the emotions he had kept bottled up for the past few days were about to be unleashed on this poor boy who had the misfortune to bump into him on the wrong day.

He reached out and thumped him on the back. With out turning around he grunted "Watch it!" Jack thumped him again.

He spun around and opened his mouth to yell "Knock it off!!" but he froze when he saw who it was. "Jack?" He whispered.

xXx

Booth hurried to the front to see the bones and didn't notice the boy he knocked over fuming, he did however notice when he was thumped on the back. He grunted "Watch it!" over his shoulder and when he was thumped again he turned around to see…"Jack?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Booth

**Disclaimer**: who thinks I own bones? looks around. Sully raises hand slaps sully anyone else?... no? good,

"Booth?" Jack whispered, his anger forgotten. "Is it really you?"

Booth nodded as dumbfounded as Jack if not more so.

Jack, who suddenly realized he was safe, dissolved into tears. Booth held himself together a little longer and managed to call out "DAD, ANG, TEMPE, MRS. MONTONEGRO!! COME QUICK!!

Tempe and Angela fought their way away from the table and upon seeing Jack both dropped to the ground in tears. Angela dragged herself over to Jack and clasped her hands around his neck. "Thank you." She sobbed.

Jack smiled trough the tears. "For what?"

"For coming back."

"I keep my promises." He laughed. Parker had been staring and now walked over. "Jack he asked quietly, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes Parker, everything's great. And I have something I have wanted to tell you since the day we met. My name is Jack."

"Ok. I knew that." Parker said looking at Jack as if he were crazy.

"You didn't let me finish. My name is Jack Hodgins. Not Addy. I was kidnapped 3 days ago in front of my house. Right in front of my best friends and my little brother."

"Oh my god." Parker stood open mouthed.

"Parker, I would like to introduce you to my friends. Tempe Brennan, Seeley Booth, and" Jack paused, smiled at Angela and put his arm on her shoulders. "This is Angela Montenegro."

"Nice to meet all of you." Parker said still in a daze. "So wait a minute, you said you were KIDNAPPED!?"

"Yes. My little brother is adopted and his biological parents, they wanted to get him back. So they tried legally, but it didn't happen. And I guess they weren't happy, so they kidnapped me and tried to get my brother too. He got away, and he's ok I hope." He looked to Mr. Booth, who nodded. "Zack is naturally upset and shook up. But he'll be glad to know that you are ok."

Jack smiled and turned back to Parker. "Do you know the name of the street 2 up from yours?"

Parker thought for a minute. "Terrence court. Why?"

"Because that is the street that the Addy's live on. It's the blue one 3 in from the corner."

"Number 17." Parker said quickly. Everyone stared at him. "What? The one on the corner is number 13 and the other one is number 12 but 2 in from number 12, that would be 16 but that one is yellow, and 17 is blue. So 17." He shrugged "I have a paper route."

Tempe was nodding but she was the only one. No one else seemed to follow.

Parker turned back to Jack. "Is that why you wouldn't give a last name the day we met?"

"Yes." Jack looked away. "It made it seem too concrete, ya know like it was too real."

"I was wondering but you seemed upset and I didn't want to pry."

"Parker thanks for being my friend, I don't think I could have made it with out you."

"I would like to stay in touch, Jack." Parker said. "Maybe we could still be friends."

Jack smiled. "I'd like that too." He turned to the adults. "Can we go home now, please? I want to see my mom and dad."

Booth smiled and looked over at Parker. He liked this boy, and his name. Maybe if he ever had a son…

Jack did stay in touch with Parker. And he got a call a few weeks later.

"Jack" Parker said "There's a new boy on my bus…"

Jack smiled.

"His name is Sully."

SOOOOOOOO incredibly sorry for the gap, I was working and then I went to camp. (btw I 3 Penn state. Great soccer camp.) but I'm back. Sorry its short but its 10 05 and im going to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

The day Jack came home was in mid May and on June 12, the last day of school, Booth and Tempe announced that their parents were letting them have a joint party at the beach

Disclaimer: me-sa no own bones!! K?

The day Jack came home was in mid May and on June 12, the last day of school, Booth and Tempe announced that their parents were letting them have a joint party at the beach. Their birthdays wee only a week apart, Tempe was younger, her birthday was on the 23rd, and Booth who was older, had a birthday on the 16th.

Each year Tempe's family rented a house down the shore. For the last few years they had gone to the same place in Delaware. They rented a 2 story house in Rehoboth Beach with 3 bedrooms and a loft that they planned to turn into sleeping arrangements for the kids.

There was also a boat that was rented out with the house. Last year Tempe was too young to try water skiing, which Russ teased her about. But he also said he would help her learn.

She had however tried water tubing. (For those who don't know, it like a giant snow tube attached to the end of a rope off the back of the boat. Basically you lay on it and hold on for dear life.)

And boy did she love it, the feeling of your hands clenching around the handles and you thighs clenching up to keep your knees straight.

It was hard to say she was 'good' at tubing. It was pretty mindless. She could control the tube well enough to keep it inside the wake when she wanted too. And the tube was big enough to hold her and Russ, so it should be easy enough to convince Booth to come with her.

On the morning of the trip down the shore Tempe woke up and helped move everyone's packed bags. Her parents had told her that everyone's parents would be there for the day of the party so they might be a little cramped.

All the kids would be cramping into Mr. Brennan's van. He had volunteered to drive knowing no one else would. Russ would be sitting up front and Angela had claimed one of the captains chairs in the middle.

Jack was quick to call the other one. No one was surprised. They had gotten a lot closer since Jack came home.

Tempe agreed to take the middle seat in the back row in order to give her guests the better seats. They settled into the 3 hour drive.

Zach soon fell asleep and sucked his thumb in the way only little boys can. As Tempe watched him she thought back to how when they had first met, he had been so awkward. Unimaginably cute yes, but uncomfortable to be around.

He was the one who would stand out as obviously not getting the joke. As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad. I made her feel horrible but she was relieved that for once it wasn't her who stood out embarrassed.

In the months since he had moved into the Hodgins place, Zach had become sort of a little brother to all of them, she included.

She looked out for him and cared about him. Suddenly her thoughts shifted to another face.

Booth. She cared about him too. A lot. And she hoped he cared too. She thought he did. There was a certain gleam in his eyes when he talked to her, something that didn't happen around anyone else.

She was drawn out of her memories by a whisper. "Bones?"

Tempe smiled; the name had grown on her. "Yeah?"

"Umm, I have something to tell you." Booth said blushing furiously.

She smiled wider "yeah?"

"I um, I kinda get sea sick."

"Oh" her smile dropped, she thought it would be something a bit more, personal.

Something like 'Oh Tempe I love you and I can't live with out you.' She shook her head as soon as that ran through it. This was not an over emotional old film.

"That's ok; we can go to the beach a lot." She smiled

Booth did too. "Thanks Tempe."

Hey sorry too say I think this is almost done. I don plan on writing a sequel but not till I finish some of my other stories. Don't worry though; I still plan on 5ish more chapters. If I do make it too 300 reviews, I may use the idea in the sequel.


	26. Chapter 26

Max Brennan was never a patient man… until he had kids

Max Brennan was never a patient man… until he had kids. Now as he sat in the car in the middle of down town DC with a car load full of first graders he was thankful to have the experience necessary to put up with all of them. Ainge and Tempe were chatting about this and that. Jack was filling Booth in on one of the finer points of his latest conspiracy theory and Zach was helping Russ with his summer math assignment.

"Look its really simple just when you have multiple variables in an equation you always state the values of the variables in relationship to the second. To ensure they product is correct." Zach looked up at Russ' face and burst out laughing. The boy looked like he had been abducted by aliens, had dinner with big foot and gone for a swim with the loch ness monster all in one night.

"Umm, yeah so could you try to explain that again?" Russ asked trying to arrange his face to look a bit less horribly confused.

"Its simple really its called "The Famous Bongiovanni Theorem © (1)" and it just says that when you have more than one thing you are trying to find the number of you have to think of everything in terms of the second thing just to be consistent."

"OK, I understand that but why the second why not the third or first?" From there to everyone's amazement Russ began debating with Zach trying to prove his theory correct. Though it was Zach who eventually won Russ held his own.

Mr. Brennan smiled and laughed. "Russ that boy is starting to rub off on you."

Russ laughed too and answered "I know. I like it." Soon after that the kids began to drift off to sleep until only booth was left awake. He was still thinking over the seasick issue and was trying to think of some way to resolve it. He looked around and figured it was safe to ask so he looked up and said,

"Mr. Brennan?" Max looked in the mirror and answered "Yes Seeley?"

"Umm," Booth stuttered. He looked around making sure that everyone else was really asleep. "Do you know anything about seasickness?"

"Yes actually I know quite a bit about it. I used to get seasick myself. It's caused by your body not physically moving but your brain see's the water moving around you and knows you are actually moving. This imbalance can cause you to feel nauseous hence seasick."

"Well thanks Mr. Brennan but do you know anything about how to cure it?"

"Ginger ale (2). The old-fashioned kind with real ginger. I always keep a crate of it down here just in case something like this were to happen. Just take a can or two with you on the boat. You'll be fine.

"I…" Booth trailed off "Thanks. How did you find that out?"

"Well when Tempe and Russ were little they both got seasick really bad so I read up on it and a lot of websites suggested ginger or ginger ale so I started giving them a can before we went out and they were fine. Tempe doesn't even remember it. She just thinks it's a treat before the boat ride." Mr. Brennan shrugged.

"Wow that's neat. But Mr. Brennan could you please not mention this talk to Tempe?" Booth asked.

"Sure. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks."

--

Well finally I got another chapter I think only 3 or 4 more on this one then I have to get some others moving. As always please R/R Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I have 2 things to explain.

The famous Bongiovanni theorem is a real mathematical concept but the name is just from one of my math teachers who explained it in a way students can finally understand.

Ginger is a real cure for seasickness in case anyone was wondering. It's totally natural and has no side effects that the medications have.


	27. Chapter 27

Not long after Booth's conversation with Mr

Not long after Booth's conversation with Mr. Brennan they pulled into the drive way of the little house. Tempe's eyes fluttered at the sound of tires on gravel and when she opened them and realized were they were she squealed excitedly, which woke everyone else up too.

"Whoz er?" Russ asked rubbing his eyes.

"No one silly were here." Tempe did a little dance in her seat and Russ rubbed his eyes again then looked around. "It looks different." He remarked.

"Yes kids there was a lot of new construction last year. We have some new neighbors." Mr. Brennan pointed to a little white house with pale blue shutters. There was a family of four sitting around the table out back talking with drinks.

After helping everyone out of the car Mr. Brennan went to greet the family. "Hi, I'm Max Brennan, we rent the house next door."

The father stood up. "Hi I'm Mark. This is My Wife Karen and our daughters Chelsea and Julie." The girls waved. The older one looked about 15 the younger one maybe Russ's age. "Well you're welcome to come over later we're having a little party with some friends down the street."

"Sure." Mr. Brennan smiled at the other man "Sounds like fun."

"Guys lets go claim rooms." Tempe whispered. "The grown ups always take the good ones."

"K" everyone else answered. Tempe pushed open the door and led everyone upstairs.

"I call the loft room for the girls." Tempe called as soon as they were up the steps. "Then I call the back bedroom for the boys." Russ replied. "That way you can't hear road noise."

Zach nodded in approval. "Kids?" Mr. Brenna called from down stairs. "Want to go for a quick ride around the bay before we unpack?"

"YES!!" everyone yelled back.

"Come on down and find a life jacket then."

After the stampede down the stairs everyone managed to find a life vest that fit them and they trooped out back. Mr. Brennan stopped at the shed by the water line. "Any one else want a ginger ale?" He asked.

"Me." Tempe Russ and Booth answered simultaneously.

"Sure. Here." He handed them out then helped each child onto the boat. Tempe sat up in the bow and Booth hurried to take the seat next to her. They pulled their legs up and lunged out on the seats. Russ took the second captains chair in the center of the boat and Angela Jack and Zach relaxed on the couch-like lounger across the back.

The whole way out of the lagoon Booth sipped his ginger ale hoping to god it would work. When they finally made it to open water Booth took several deep breaths and amazingly did not feel sick. He allowed himself to look around and take a few more breaths.

"Hey Tempe?" He yelled over the wind.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"This is fun!!" He laughed. She looked over and giggled.

"I know right?" Tempe pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it fly loose behind her. "WHOOOOOOOO!!" She yelled out loud

'She looked pretty.' Booth thought looking at her.

They did a lap around the bay and then went back to unpack.

"When's Mom coming down?" Russ asked.

"Some time this after noon. She had to tie up some loose ends."

It took them about 3 hours to clean the house and another 2 to set everything up. By the time they were done, Mrs. Brennan had showed up and they decided to change and go meet the neighbors.

The party was fun. The small house was filled to its limits with the 2 families of 4 plus Tempe's group and her parents. The girls were nice and fun to play with. Their friends also had 2 girls named Lea and Heather, who were also 15. They sat and talked and didn't object to Tempe and Angela listening.

Not that they understood any of it. They kept making comments about people named House and Gibbs and Kevin and Jeremy. Tempe hoped she didn't end up strange like this.

They played guitar hero all night and went home around 1:30 AM. Zach fell asleep and had to be carried home by Mr. Brennan. He gently laid Zach down in one of the cots set up in the boys room and closed the door. Tempe and Angela laid awake for only about 10 minutes before they fall into a peaceful sleep.

Gibbs and House are references to other shows. Please RR.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next morning Zach woke up first. He rubbed his eyes and wandered into the bathroom. After using the toilet and brushing his teeth he sat down in front of the TV.

Zach flipped through the channels until he came to a show that looked interesting. It seemed to be a detective CSI type thing. What made it so interesting to Zach was that he couldn't figure out who did it. He was leaning toward the funny Psychologist guy studying the leading team. (Who Zach had a feeling should be getting together soon.) He was surprised to learn that at the end of the episode it was really the cute young assistant of the main character. Zach rewound the last few minutes to try to see if there were any clues he had missed. There wasn't.

Zach turned off the television in disgust. The show was so fake. Who would make the loveable young socially awkward lab rat a killer? Zach stopped walking and thought 'might make a good book actually.'

He wandered back upstairs and found Tempe also awake. She noticed the look on his face and asked him why he seemed so upset. He told her about the unrealistic plot line of the show and she looked thoughtful for a minute before saying the same thing he had thought. "Might make a good book." Zach nodded.

Tempe took him back down stairs and got them both bowels of cereal. Zach ate his in silence and Tempe thought about going to the beach today. She hoped the water would be warm. Or at least not freezing. They hadn't had the best luck with beach weather in the past. Her father always picked the one day it was cold and windy.

Tempe giggled and Zach looked over. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Tempe smiled. "Let's get everyone else up."

They ran upstairs again and Zach went to wake Jack and Booth up. Tempe walked over to Angela and tapped her shoulder.

"Ang. Angela wake up. Come on wanna go to the beach?" Tempe nudged her again.

"Beach! Where? I can be ready in 5 minutes!" Angela shot up and ran to her suitcase to get dressed.

Tempe giggled and went to get Russ and her parents. Once everyone was up they are breakfast (except Tempe and Zach) then packed bags for the beach.

The car ride was short and cramped, but no one complained. They each had packed their own bags and toys, Angela sat in the back seat of the mini van bouncing up and down with excitement, she hadn't been to the beach since she was 5.

Once they got to the parking lot and found a spot, everyone trooped up the steep dunes to the flat space of beach already packed with people. Once they found a spot the group spread out to do what ever it was they most enjoyed doing at the beach.

Angela spread out her pink flowery towel and lay down on her stomach to read her new favorite book. Zach sat on a beach chair slathered in sunscreen by Mrs. Brennan as per Mrs. Hodgins' orders. He stared out at the ocean watching the wave's crash.

Booth and Jack ran straight down to the water and sat in the wet sand where the waves would run up just enough to wet them. Every time the cold water came up Jack giggled and Booth would grunt angrily as the hole he was attempting to dig collapsed on it self.

Tempe was the only one brave enough to venture out into the water fully. She waded out until the water was up to her knees. Then quickly she sat down allowing the water to roll over her shoulders.

Tempe ran her hands over the sandy bottom until she had scooped up a handful of sand. Carefully Tempe dug through the handful, searching for something. Booth noticed her curious face as she sighed and dropped the sand, digging for another handful.

He waded out to her and sat down next to her. "What cha doing?" Booth asked cheerfully as he swirled water in front of him.

Tempe answered with her eyes still trained on the sand. "Periwinkles."

"Huh?" Booth looked confused. 

Tempe smiled and pulled out a bluish purple shell out of the sand. "I'm looking for this." She held it up to him.

"What is it?" Booth asked Tempe scooped up more sand and slapped it into his hand. She then stuck the shell about half way into the pile. Booth watched in amazement as the little shell disappeared into the sand.

"How'd it do that?" He asked looking over at Tempe.

"I don't know it's just what they do. When I was 4 my daddy showed me. Last year Russ and I each tried to gather as many as we could in a bucket of sand and water." She frowned. "He won."

"I'm sorry." Booth patted her shoulder.

"It's only because he was taller and could go out deeper." Tempe picked up another periwinkle and slid in into the space between her finger and giggles as it burrowed itself down under her hand. It tickled.

She was thinking about the last time she was at the beach when suddenly an unexpected wave came and knocked her over. She sputtered and coughed as she tried to sit back up.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands pull her upright.

Tempe rubbed the salt out of her stinging eyes and then saw Booths face very close to hers. "Are you ok?" He asked slightly hysterical.

She coughed and nodded. "Was that you?" She asked

Booth nodded, and then turned away.

"Thanks." Tempe said. "Wanna go make a sand castle?"

"Sure." Booth nodded and helped her up.

"I didn't know you could do that." Tempe said as they walked back up the small hill to the dry sand.

"Well you know adrenaline and all." Booth shrugged. "I'm just glad you're ok.

"Me too." Tempe said.

________________________________________________________________________

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long wait between chapters. I've literally had play practice everyday since the beginning of October for 5 hours. That piled with homework and sleep there was no time to write. So here it is after a long time so long that I cant remember when I last updated. Enjoy.


	29. Chapter 29

The beach was warm but crowded until about 3 o'clock. It started to clear out and by 4 there were only a handful of families left. Tempe and Booth built a huge sand castle and dug a moat big enough to sit in.

The wind started to pick up around 5 o'clock so they all decided to call it a day. It took about 20 minutes to gather everyone's stuff and pack them all neatly into the back of the van, but once done Mrs. Brennan suggested they all go out for ice cream.

Naturally all the kids cheered and they decided to walk to the corner ice cream shop.

"I want chocolate." Russ declared as they walked up to the stand.

That started a chorus of "I want cookie dough! I want chocolate chip! I want peanut butter swirl!"

"Can I get a mint chocolate chip?" Booth asked Mrs. Brennan.

"Of course Seeley, what ever you want."

"Oooo me too mom please." Tempe asked being mellow dramatic and clasping her hands together.

"Temperance calm down." Her mother mock scolded and nodded. "Of course you may."

The ice cream melted faster than the kids could eat it and soon everyone was sporting an ice cream beard.

"Uhh, Booth you got a little something right there." Tempe said pointing at her own chin.

He rubbed his with a sticky chocolaty hand. "Did I get it?" It was still there. He had no hope of getting it like that.

"No, can I just…" She gestured.

"Oh sure." Booth nodded.

Tempe took a napkin and carefully whipped the green off his face. Then she smiled. "I got it."

Booth laughed.

"Hey mom?" Russ asked having finished his cone.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the board walk tonight?" Russ begged. Tempe's eyes lit up. He had said the magic words. "Yeah please mom please?"

Mrs. Brennan looked at her husband who shrugged. "I think tonight is probably the best night Its warm enough."

"Yay!!" Tempe danced around excitedly. "We're gonna go on the gravitron and the tilt a whirl and the Viking ship and oh the arcade."

Booth had no idea what she was talking about but smiled and nodded any way. He just hoped there were no clowns.

xxXXxx

Around 7 o'clock the entire gang dressed in sweatshirts and shorts to spend some fun time on the board walk.

Mr. Brennan was right and there were almost no lines. Tempe and Russ both agreed the gravitron should be first and everyone else trusted them mostly because they had been there before.

The line was almost nonexistent and they got in the next time the machine stopped.

Booth looked reproachfully at the large spinning room before following his friends on. Booth was surprised to find that the room inside was surrounded by what looked like red leather sliding beds. They were lined upright along the circular walls of the room and a few were stuck at the top of the wall. Tempe ran over to an empty section and waved the rest of them over. Booth stood against the padded board to her left and looked around nervously. Once the door started to close he pressed himself against the wall. Then the entire body began to move.

'Why are their no restraints?' he thought to himself. Then a few seconds later he realized why. There was no need. He couldn't have fallen over if he wanted to. He was stuck to the board and each limb had to weigh a thousand pounds. With a considerable amount of effort, Booth turned his head to look at Tempe. She had a huge smile on her face and was working on turning herself upside down. He was sure if he could have jumped in surprise he would have.

Once Tempe got herself fully upside down she crossed her arms and ankles and closed her eyes with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Booth noticed a lot of the other kids turning at least sideways if not upside down. But by the time ha had worked up the courage they were all right side up again and the ride was slowing down.

Slowly the pressure lifted and Booth was able to peel himself off the wall. Only when he slid a foot closer to the floor did he realize how much his board had moved up. His heart skipped a beat and he fought to catch breath.

Booth heard a giggle coming from behind him and he turned to see Tempe and Angela laughing at him.

"Booth have you ever been on that ride before?" Angela asked.

"Yeah" Tempe added "you look a little green."

"I'm fine." Booth took a large breath and let his chest expand fully. He suddenly felt lot better. "I'm fine." He said again much more convincingly.

"good cuz were goin on that next." Tempe said pointing behind him.

Booth turned and saw what looked to him like a large boat suspended by metal struts to a cross beam about 5 feet off the ground. As he watched, the current riders began to swing forward and back. The ride swept up almost vertical one way then barreled down and up the other side.

"Come on we have to get an end seat. They go highest." Tempe grabbed his hand and began tugging him toward the ride.

"Hey Tempe the line kind of long." Russ said inspecting Booth's face and trying to help (shocking). "How about we go to the arcade instead?"

"Sure. I want balloon hat." She turned to Angela and the rest of the gang. "There's this clown who makes awesome balloon animals and stuff and they're free."

Booth's face turned as white as a sheet. "Great" He muttered.

________________________________________________________________________

See how sorry I am? 2 chapters in less than a week. I'm really proud of the length of this one and for those of you who don't know what I'm trying to describe PM me and I can send you a link for a picture. As always Reviews=Happy me=motivation=more chapters!! Next chapter is Booth vs. the clown


	30. Chapter 30

Booth looked over at Tempe who was asking her parents if they could go find the clown. He felt sick to his stomach and wanted to sit down. Jack came over and looked at his face.

"You don't look so good." He said. "Are you ok?"

Booth swayed a little and leaned on the rail that led out to the sand "I don't…" He said swallowing. "I don't like clowns." Jack put a steadying hand on his friend.

"Hey, whoa" He guided Booth down onto a park bench as his friend lost his footing. "ummm, should I tell someone?" Jack wasn't really sure what Booth needed right now.

"No!" Booth said quickly "No, I just…" He took a deep breath and stood up again. "I'll be fine." Booth slowly made his way over to where Tempe as standing.

"Come on Ange!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Let's get hats" She paused when she saw booth walk up. He was still slightly green. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"Fine." Booth said as brightly as possible.

"Ok let's go." She pulled him into step behind her and they hurried to get in line.

The clown was exactly what Booth feared. One of those guys with the huge pants with orange and yellow stripes and red suspenders. He had painted his face entirely white and put an oversized tie and flower on his shirt. Around his mouth was a creepy red smile and he had on a rainbow hippie wig. Once booth got near enough he remembered the real reason he hated clowns.

They had the creepiest laugh. It sounded like some kind of homicidal maniac who laughed maniacally while killing people with a chain saw.

Booth involuntarily shuddered. Tempe who was holding his hand in hers felt it. "Booth, are you cold?" She asked. The night air was cool but she was comfortable enough.

"No, I'm fine." Booth said as he caught his breath.

They were in line now and slowly moving closer to the dreaded thing in circus clothes. A few more steps and they would be face to face. Booth took a deep breath and took another step foreword. There were only three now, then two, the one then the clown was right in front of him.

Booth shrunk back behind Tempe as he giggled and asked for a red and orange hat. The clown quickly obliged twisting two long balloons into a crown with a heart in the front. He placed it on her head and she hugged him in thanks.

Angela was next and she wanted a green and pink crown. Again the clown worked his magic and took 3 balloons braiding them into a head band. Angela smiled and said thank you as she skipped to stand next to Tempe.

"And what would you like little boy?" the clown asked smiling at him with his large eyes staring.

"Uhh," Booth looked up into the pale face. His breath caught and he could feel his heart beating in his throat.

"How about a blue and purple hat?" The clown asked him still smiling.

Booth nodded desperate to get away from it, but not trusting his voice. In a matter of seconds the clown had twisted a few balloons into a hat much like a baseball cap.

Booth stayed perfectly still as the clown placed it on his head. "Uhh, thanks." He whispered looking wide eyes at up at him.

Quickly Booth retreated and once clear of the clown he ran back to the group.

"Did you like the clown Booth?" Mr. Brennan asked.

Booth nodded mechanically and didn't look up. He sat on a bench and said nothing.

Tempe sat next to him. "Booth what's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing I'm f-" He started but she cut him off.

"Don't say your fine. I saw you up there you were shaking in your shoes. Tell me Booth what's wrong?"

"I don't like clowns." Booth whispered.

Tempe's eyes went wide as she understood. "Oh Booth why'd you go then?

"You were excited. I didn't want to ruin it for you." He smiled a little.

"Booth if I had known I never would have-" She took is hand.

"It's ok, I'm ok now. I guess it's stupid to be afraid of clowns right?"

"No Booth, I don't think it's stupid at all." Tempe smiled at him.

"But you're not afraid of anything are you?" He asked.

"Booth remember that field trip to the Zoo and how I didn't want to go into the reptile house cuz it was too hot?" She asked.

"Yeah so?" He asked back

"It wasn't too hot. I, I'm afraid of snakes." She hung her head. "So there I'm afraid of something."

He laughed then. And smiled and took his hand and they joined the group once again.


	31. Chapter 31

The remainder of the night was spent playing carnival games and eating enough junk to send a dentist into heart failure. Jack discovered he was very good at target shooting games and won a large stuffed cat for Angela.

Once they returned home everyone fell asleep remembering their favorite part of the night.

Tempe went to bed feeling truly happy and thankful to be surrounded by loving family and friends. She was also very excited for her birthday party in the morning.

Booth was very proud of himself for facing the clown and proving he was brave, like Tempe. He slept well and was up early in time for his joint party with Tempe.

Angela had dared Jack to kiss her on the Ferris wheel and when they stopped at the top she nearly jumped out of her skin when he did.

Jack was not at all surprised at Angela's dare because she had been a little too obvious with her kiddy flirting since her third stick of cotton candy. (Think of it as a child version of one too many shots of vodka.)

Zach actually had nothing else on his mind other than the square root of pi and other algebraic functions. '1.772453851'

The entire team sat around the tables in the loft at the Jeffersonian eating the Chinese food they customarily ordered to celebrate a solved case.

"Wow" Cam said taking a sip of her drink "I forgot how much of a bitch I was in school. Sorry."

"Well you got better." Tempe added from her seat nestled next to Booth on the couch. She tried to get some rice on her chopsticks but gave up and switched to a fork. "Sully though, he never changed. I think I had a momentary lapse in judgment on that one."

"No not as I recall." Zack laughed. "But I don't recall much of that year. I was only four."

"Hey" Booth cut in. "Don't rub it in. We can't all be child geniuses"

Tempe kissed his cheek, "Oh leave him alone we all had our problems. Remember?"

"Yeah, who knew getting kidnapped could have such a great result" Jack said clapping Sweets on the shoulder. "We never would have met our resident nerd."

Sweets laughed. "Well I'm glad that I was only there in passing because you guys sound like you had a pretty wild first grade. Booth I had no idea your aversion to clowns stemmed back that far."

"Ok Sweetie lets leave Booth alone. We're all entitled to our fears aren't we?" Angela added snuggling closer to Jack. "Hodgie remember what happened when Sweets moved into our neighborhood in second grade?" She asked looking pointedly at Sweets. He blushed and everyone else laughed.

"Yeah first grade was pretty crazy. But remember how crazy the next year was?" Booth asked.

Everyone laughed.

-END-

OMG! I'm so excited I finally finished it. A year and six days later I would like to thank all my loyal readers including but not limited to: RavennaNightwind, canadianagurl, ..Serphina.x., CSI-4077, animaluvr123, Mustanggirlz07, River4Jayne,

Firing Rockets on Dragons, , Different Child, csijenn,

Siriusly-LOLing, i-luv-zack, devileen, ilovebones101, Mickeygirl101,

Florence-nightengale, Bella1992, Edward-and-Bella-Forever, Temper Tantrum, iluvbooth, BoneSignii, Angel by Friends, Doctor Adventure, ILUVHOUSE, Piratesmiley, Mustang2029, Arktress, iSquint, and Geekischic.

Anyone who I noticed reviewed at least 3 times is listed above, all others thanks to you too, reviews keep me going and the more positive ones I get the more I feel like writing.

And yes I did just set up for a sequel I hope all ya'll will continue to read and review. So good bye for now, all. I hope to see you again soon. Now as the student director of our school musical says:

CRACK ENERGY!! (Yes I'm crazy and proud. Come on how fun is it to just walk up to someone and go CRACK ENERGY! then walk away? I know it's really fun.)

Bye-Bye


	32. NOTE

Just in case any one has not seen yet my sequel to this is up and running under the name The Elementary Years: Second Grade

Thanks to all my loyal readers I love all you guys

Brenthforever


End file.
